


30 day smut challenge(Frerard)

by pansexual_nutella



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 30dsc, Dom Frank Iero, Dom Gerard Way, Frerard, M/M, MCR, NSFW, Smut, Sub Frank Iero, Sub Gerard Way, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexual_nutella/pseuds/pansexual_nutella
Summary: exactly what the title says; updates won't be everyday but i will try and make them regular.Also posted on my Wattpad account - franks_little_curl
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	1. prompts

day 1: naked cuddling

day 2: first kiss

day 3: first time

day 4: masturbation

day 5: blowjob

day 6: clothes taken off

day 7: half-dressed

day 8: skype sex

day 9: against the wall

day 10: doggy style

day 11: dom/sub

day 12: rimming

day 13: fingering

day 14: 69

day 15: sweet and passionate

day 16: public place

day 17: on the floor

day 18: morning lazy sex

day 19: outdoors

day 20: kinky

day 21: shower sex

day 22: on a desk

day 23: new position

day 24: threesome 

day 25: toys

day 26: dirty talk

day 27: rough sex

day 28: roleplaying

day 29: food

day 30: author's pick

so like this is my first time writing smut ever, hopefully, it's decent. let me know what you think!


	2. Day 1: naked cuddling

Gerard was walking through the drizzly streets of New Jersey, the rain coating his clothes in a thick layer of water as he walked slowly down the street. His umbrella had broken in the wind, leaving Gerard to throw it away as he continued his slow journey home, wanting to savour the experience before he got home to Frank.

Frank and Gerard had been going out for two years now, and Gerard couldn't have been happier. He loved waking up to him every day and seeing his boyfriend's tired smile, he loved making him breakfast in the morning and watching him radiate happiness, he loved everything he did with Frank. With Frank, Gerard felt complete.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, alerting him to a message. As he checked his phone, a smile lit up his face.

'hey baby, are you going to be home soon? Don't get sick out in the rain! Can't wait to see you again after you were in New York for so long :)'

Gerard smiled and typed out his reply. God, he did miss Frank. He hadn't seen him in two weeks; Gerard had been in New York with Dark House discussing his comic book series pitch, The Umbrella Academy. As much as he had enjoyed it, Gerard really did miss Frank and couldn't wait until he arrived home and was able to kiss and hold him.

'One block to go...' Gerard thought to himself, one block closer to seeing his boyfriend again. The rain continued to steadily drizzle down and although it was coming down lighter than before, puddles still littered the sidewalk. As if he couldn't get any wetter, a car came speeding past him and drove in a puddle, wetting him from head to toe.

"Watch where you're driving, motherfucker!" Gerard yelled, sticking his finger up at the car that hadn't even bothered to stop and continued to drive. Gerard sighed, now he was wet, tired and still had to walk another block, and the wetness in his shoes wasn't exactly helping. Whenever he walked, he could feel the water swimming around in his shoes, and his socks clung to his feet and made him feel dirty; and feeling dirty was one thing he hated the most.

Finally, Gerard turned down his street and walked to his front door, hearing soft music wafting in from the house. Sliding his key into the lock, he slowly walked inside and prayed Frank wouldn't hear him; if Gerard was wet, then Frank would be too, and not in the way he wanted.

After spying Frank in the kitchen making what Gerard assumed to be pasta, Gerard ran up behind him and hugged him from behind, wetting his boyfriend's clothes in the process. "Frankie! I missed you so much."

"Gah! Gee! Get off me, you're all wet and cold!" Frank shrieked, struggling to get out of his boyfriend's hold.

"But you're all warm..."

"And you're wet! And cold! Look, you're dripping water all over the pasta sauce."

Gerard merely shrugged, hugging Frank tighter and nuzzling his head into his neck; God did he miss Frank. "I missed you, Frankie."

Frank's expression of annoyance softened, "I missed you too, Gee. Missed you so much." He turned around in Gerard's hold and placed a soft kiss on his lips, welcoming the familiar flavour of coffee and honey into his mouth. Finally, they pulled away, resting their foreheads together and smiling. "I missed that."

Gerard planted a kiss on Frank's forehead, "I missed that too. But seriously, I am freezing right now."

Frank giggled, "come on, out of those clothes and into some warm ones, otherwise you'll get sick!" Gerard smiled shyly at Frank and walked into their room, but instead of changing his clothes, he undressed and hopped straight into bed. He snuggled down into the pillows, sighing in relief as he finally relaxed into his much-missed bed.

Gerard was drifting off to sleep when he heard Frank call for him, "Gee! Pasta is ready!" He grumbled in response, ignoring Frank's call for dinner and pulled the blankets over his head. Five minutes passed and finally, Frank came into the bedroom and poked his head around the door, only to see Gerard covered in blankets and pillows.

"Hello? Is anyone alive in here?"

"Frankie. Cuddles." Gerard demanded, his two hands waving from inside the blankets, demanding his attention.

Frank laughed, "Gee, dinner is ready baby, come eat."

"But Frankie, I'm cold," complained Gerard, dragging out the last word, "come warm me up."

Frank sighed, "fine, but only because I missed you." Frank lifted up the covers and climbed in beside his clingy boyfriend who immediately gravitated to his side and buried his head into his chest. "You're naked, aren't you?" Frank could feel Gerard smiling into his chest, making the latter chuckle. Of course, his boyfriend was naked, this was a daily occurrence. Frank would be lucky to catch a day when his boyfriend was actually fully clothed. Even in winter when their heater broke, Frank could only persuade Gerard to put on a pair of boxers and a shirt. Sure enough, Gerard got sick, and who had to take care of him? Frank like always.

"Noooo..." Gerard responded, curling into Franks side more.

"Really?" Frank quirked an eyebrow, "so if I do this...." He drifted his hands to Gerard's bare torso, as Frank had suspected, and moved his hands so they rested on his hips.

Gerard smiled softly, moving closer to his boyfriend. "Frank," he breathed, lifting his head up for a kiss. Frank leaned down, going to connect their lips for the kiss that Gerard caved, but, he had to get him back for leaving the pasta. Just as their lips were about to touch, Frank dug his hands into Gerard's sides, making him let out a started squeal.

"Frank, what the fuck!" He yelled in between breaths. Gerard went to say something else, but before he could, Frank climbed on top of him and pinned his arms down.

"You ruined the lovely meal we were gonna haveeee."

"Oh suck it up, you big baby, we can heat it up after," Gerard laughed and rolled his eyes, of course, his boyfriend would bring up the pasta while he was naked and wanting cuddles.

"We both know it won't taste as good as it would fresh."

"Oh just shut up and kiss me," Gerard pulled Frank down and flattened him against his chest.

He sighed in defeat, "fine," but secretly, he was glad that they skipped the pasta for cuddles, they were Frank's weak spot after all.

"Do you think you could take your clothes off?" Gerard asked shyly after he pulled away from their lips, loosening his grip on his boyfriend.

Frank sat up and smiled, "anything for you, love." He started to strip off his clothing, much to Gerard's delight, and settled back down on his chest, inhaling the scent of his boyfriend that he missed while he was gone. "I really did miss you, Gee. So much."

"I missed you too, Frankie. I'm glad I won't have to do that for another few more months."

Frank lifted his head up, "what do you mean?"

"It means they liked my pitch, Frankie, Dark Horse are going to publish my comic."

"What?!" Frank sat up fully, perched in Gerard's lap, "why didn't you tell me as soon as you walked in?"

Gerard shrugged, "I was cold and wet." He cracked a grin, "I'm so happy though."

Frank smirked, "oh I know at least some part of you is happy, Gerard."

Gerard screeched, "Oh shut up and hug me, you idiot."

"Oh you love me," Frank leaned down and cuddled against Gerard's chest.

"That I do Frank, that I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first 30DSC, the next one-shot also won't be smut, but the rest will!  
> Tell me what you think :)  
> Have a good day/night!


	3. day 2: first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically Frank is deaf in this one. Whenever I use single quotation marks ('like this'), it means someone is signing. Whenever I use double quotation marks ("like this") it means someone is talking.

Age 4  
"Gee, let go of my leg, sweetie," Donna Way tried to soothe her crying child, but to no avail, he was still crying and clinging onto her leg, begging her not to leave him at the horrid place she dared to call child care.

"Mummy nooo," Gerard wailed, tightening his grip around Donna's leg and burying his face into her calf, "don't leave me here."

Donna sighed and bent down to eye level with her son, "Geebear, it'll only be for a few hours while I go run some errands. I promise I'll be back soon."

"Daddy said that too, and he never came back!" This sent Gerard into another fit of crying, catching the attention of a young boy named Frank.

Frank picked up a nearby dinosaur off the floor and made his way over to Gerard, tapping him on the shoulder to draw his attention. He held out the dinosaur to him and gestured Gerard to come to play with him, making him forget about his mother leaving and more focused on the friendship that would soon bloom.

Age 8  
"Faster, Frankie!" Gerard turned his head to shout at Frank.  
Gerard and Frank were pushing each other down the street on Gerard's bike, and it was Frank's turn to push him. Frank giggled in response, but he had no idea what it sounded like, for all he could know, his giggle could have sounded like a dying walrus.

Eventually, Frank grew tired, and they stopped at the park by their houses, collapsing on the floor in a pile of giggles and gasps. Gerard propped himself on his elbows and looked down at his best friend, 'you pushed me so fast!' He signed frantically, still reeling from the adrenaline that a fast bike gave.

'I felt so slow.'

"You were so fast, Frankie!" Gerard made sure his friend could read his lips before he continued, "I could never push something and run as fast as you!" Frank gave Gerard a crooked grin in response and stood up, offering his hand to Gerard.

'I'm too tired to push you back, Gee.'

"That's okay," Gerard shrugged it off, "but if we're walking back, my mummy says we've gotta hold hands to stay safe."

'That's okay, I like holding your hand,' Frank signed to Gerard, placing his hand inside his friend's and wheeling the bike next to them, their conversation filled with ideas for their sleepover tonight. 

Age 12  
The pair were walking into school, hands clasped together, and new sneakers squeaking against the freshly polished floor that came with the beginning of the school year. They weren't together, yet, but they weren't shy of being affectionate with each other. Often Donna would find them curled up on the couch together, sleeping quietly as the movie they would be watching came to an end. 

Frank and Gerard were walking through the school hallway to their lockers, buzzing with excitement for what the new school year would bring them. Frank was more nervous of the two, being deaf, he often found it difficult to learn unless he paid close attention to the teacher's lips, or if Gerard signed to him. But he knew he couldn't rely on Gerard forever, and that's what scared him. What if they had separate classes together and Frank fell behind because he couldn't keep up with his lip reading? What if the teacher got annoyed with him because he couldn't understand? Would the teachers understand sign language, or would he have to carry around a notepad and pen wherever he went?

His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on his shoulders. 'Are you okay?' Gerard signed sloppily. Frank smiled and nodded his head; he didn't want Gerard to worry about him when they were both excited for school. He didn't want to ruin the mood.

Gerard clapped his hands, excitedly, "I'm so excited!" He said, making sure he was facing Frank. 

Frank went to sign in response but was interrupted by a group of jocks coming towards them. "Look what we have here," one of them sneered from behind Frank. 

Gerard's face paled, 'what's wrong' Frank signed, oblivious to what was happening around him. Frank soon got his answer as he was shoved from behind, falling onto Gerard. He turned around to see three jocks standing in front of them, angry looks on their faces. 

"Ah, so we have the deaf freak," the one in the front spoke, almost too quickly for Frank to read his lips.

'Freak, I'm no freak, you motherfucker!' Frank signed to them, anger taking over his features. 

"Aw look, shortie is getting all angry. What do you want to say? Spit it out."

"Leave him alone," Gerard spoke up, grabbing Frank by the shoulder before the shorter of the two could surge forward like a tidal wave and knock one of the jocks out. It had happened before after all, Frank was known for having a fiery temper. 

One of the jocks grabbed Gerard by the collar and shoved him against the locker, "or what? Are you gonna crush me? I'm sure you're heavy enough to do that."

Frank didn't know what was happening, but he knew that as soon as he saw Gerard shrink in on himself that they said something about his weight. That was enough to make Frank's blood boil. Next thing he knew, he was charging at the jock pinning Gerard down and he jumped onto his back, biting down on his ear in the process. 

Gerard was wide-eyed, 'Frank, stop,' he frantically signed, 'you'll get into trouble again.'

Frank reluctantly jumped off the jock's back, but not before giving him a push into the lockers, 'stay away from him, or your ear won't be the next thing I bite.'

"Are you okay?" Gerard asked, leading Frank into the bathrooms.

Frank shrugged, 'are you okay? Don't believe what he said.'

It was Gerard's turn to shrug, "you have a scratch on your cheek," he pointed out, bringing his fingers to cup his cheek. "Whenever I cut my cheek, my mummy kisses it better. Maybe it will work for you?"

Frank nodded, and Gerard's lips met the latter's blazing red cheek for the first, but not the last, time. 

Age 16

Frank and Gerard were sitting on Gerard's bedroom floor in the basement. Frank was reading an old horror novel he found while Gerard was laying back, listening to the music that wafted from his record player, something only he could hear. 

'Hey, Frankie?' Gerard signed, catching Frank's attention, who merely hummed in response, 'what's it like being deaf?'

'Well for starters, I can't hear a thing,' Frank silently laughed, not wanting any noise to slip from his lips in case it sounded weird, 'but I don't know, I'm just used to it. It's like turning your TV on mute, that's what it's like for me every day.'

"At least it didn't stop Jamia from asking you out," Gerard smirked, hitting Frank's shoulder playfully, "and from the perspective of a gay man, she's cute."

'Yeah but I don't know if she's my type...' Frank shrugged off awkwardly, 'and besides, I think she wants to kiss, and well I've never done that before.' Frank's heartbeat quickened, he wished that Gerard was the one taking him out on that date, he wished that Gerard was the one wanting to kiss him, and most of all, he wished Gerard saw him in that way, to begin with.

"I would offer advice, but I don't know how to kiss anyone either so..." An idea struck in Gerard's head, and it made his cheeks flush. "I have an idea if you'd be up for it..." Frank moved over to Gerard and tapped his shoulder, Frank's head tilted to the side in a look of confusion. "We could, you know, help each other," Gerard said quickly, heat settling in his lower stomach as he imagined kissing Frank and making him feel so good. 

'Dude, you know I can't read your lips if you talk that fast.' Frank cracked a smile, causing Gerard to relax slightly. 

'We could help each other,' Gerard signed, feeling his face heat up as he watched Frank's eyes go wide and his mouth fall open into a perfect 'o' shape.

'Like, as in, kiss each other?' Frank signed quickly, his stomach erupting in butterflies, he had thought about this moment for far too long just to let it slip away.

"Yeah... But if you don't want to, I totally get it-"

'I do want to; I just don't know how.'

Gerard smiled softly, 'we can learn together.'

Frank placed his hand on Gerard's cheek, the other going to rest onto his shoulder, and he sent him a look asking 'like this?' Gerard nodded, placing both of his hands on Frank's cheeks, feeling them heat up underneath his touch. 

"Ready?" Gerard breathed, subconsciously leaning closer. Frank nodded, his eyes drifting shut and closing the gap between him and Gerard's lips. 

It felt as if the whole world burned around them as soon as their lips touched, everything erupting in a fiery blaze, much like the butterflies in Frank's stomach. Frank gasped softly, moving closer to Gerard and moving his hands to run through his hair, tugging at the strands to make Gerard gasp. Feeling adventurous, Gerard stroked his tongue along Frank's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Frank opened his mouth slowly, and his eyes rolled back into his head when he felt Gerard's tongue lightly caress his. They pulled away after that, trying to catch their breath, their lips still connecting by a string of saliva. 

Gerard moved to place a pillow to his lap, blushing at how much he enjoyed a simple kiss. "I, um-"

Frank launched himself at Gerard, putting himself in his lap and kissing his lips like there was no tomorrow. They moaned in between kisses and Frank moved the pillow away from Gerard's lap to grind down onto his crotch. Frank gasped, he could already feel how hard Gerard was, and it felt all that much better as he started to rock his hips against his friend. 

"Oh, fuck, Frankie," Gerard moaned, breaking their kiss to focus on rutting up to Frank, meeting his thrusts every time. Frank merely whimpered in response, silently cursing his teenage hormones for making him so close already. 

'Close,' Frank signed, forcing himself down harder against Gerard's dick, a moan releasing itself from his throat. Hearing Frank moan for the first time made Gerard all that closer, feeling that familiar heat rolling through his lower stomach in waves of pure pleasure. 

"Oh god, me too," Gerard released a loud whine towards the end, bringing his hand to palm himself through his jeans, his hips stuttering as he finally released his load with a loud cry. Feeling Gerard come apart beneath was what sent Frank over the edge, flinging his head back as a loud moan tore itself from his throat, and he came into his boxers, his skin flushing and his lungs begging for air. Frank quite literally fell off of Gerard's lap and landed into a heap on the floor. He felt Gerard landed next to him, his skin clinging with sweat and the scent of sex. 

'That wasn't meant to happen,' Frank signed into the air, his hands shaking slightly in fear of rejection.

'No, that wasn't. I don't regret it though,' Gerard signed, moving his body, so he was leaning slightly over Frank, 'do you?'

'Let's just say I now know why Jamia isn't my type,' Frank giggled, and it was the most amazing sound Gerard had ever heard. Gerard giggled along with Frank, leaning down to kiss his lips again softly, making his sigh in relief and happiness. 

Gerard's idea definitely didn't backfire at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha oops guess I lied about the whole no smut thing.
> 
> Have a good day/night!


	4. day 3: first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the same AU as the first kiss chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When there are double quotation marks ("like this") it means there is talking, but when there are single quotation marks ('like this') It means they are using sign language.

Gerard and Frank were going strong for a year now, not surprising anyone when they finally got together. It had happened a week after their "little" make-out session, Frank had shown up to Gerard's front door, a note clutched in one hand, and a rose in the other, a nervous smile plastered on his face. The pair had gone out to dinner that night where Frank had signed out the note he wrote, giving it to Gerard in case he couldn't keep up with all the fast hand movements. That note was now framed on his wall, a constant reminder of that magical night.

It was nearing Frank's 17th birthday, and Gerard still had no idea what to get him. Whenever Gerard asked Frank, he merely shrugged it off, claiming that as long as Gerard was there with him, the night would be perfect. Even still, Gerard wanted to make it a night to remember for the both of them, so with a pen in one hand and a notepad in the other, he set to work, jotting down ideas for Frank's birthday.

Considering it was Halloween, Frank and Gerard always went out trick-or-treating that night, so it was mandatory they kept that tradition alive. During the day, however, that was the time Gerard knew he had to spoil Frank. He decided first to take him to Pete's book store and buy him that limited edition Stephen King novel Frank had been eyeing off for a while. Then, they would have a picnic by that small lake by Gerard's house. Finally, as them and their friends would all be trick-or-treating and enjoying the festivities, Gerard would sneak off but to his house and set up, where he'd hopefully be able to express to Frank physically how much he loved him. And if Frank didn't want that, then Gerard had a whole collection of horror movies that they could watch instead. He wasn't going to force Frank into anything he didn't want to do.

Sure enough, the night before Halloween soon arrived, and Gerard was frantically wrapping presents and drawing little cartoons in preparation for Frank's birthday. He had brought him a pair of skeleton gloves; some custom made guitar pics that spelt out "Frnk" and a box of his favourite chocolates. Gerard was even drawing Frank a mini-comic. So far, it was all working out perfectly, and Gerard was drifting off to sleep peacefully with thoughts of the next day flickering through his mind.

\- - -  
"Happy birthday, Frankie!" Gerard squealed, scooping up the smaller of the two into his arms and showering his face with kisses. Frank giggled, burying his head into Gerard's neck and sighing softly. Gerard pulled away to look at Frank, "do you want to open your presents?"

'You got me presents?' Frank signed, surprised, even though Gerard got him presents every year.

"Of course! I get you presents every year, Frankie!" Gerard pulled out a bag from behind him and gingerly took out the neatly wrapped gifts. 'I hope you like them,' he signed while smiling softly.

Frank opened up the gloves first, a smile lighting up his face as he took out the soft material. 'These are the ones I saw in that shop we went to!' He signed, putting the gloves on his hands hastily and wiggling his fingers once they were inside the new material. 'I love them, and I love you.'

Gerard blushed and returned the gesture, smiling as Frank returned to pulling out the next present. 'The 'a' didn't fit on the guitar pics, sorry Frankie,' Gerard smiled sheepishly. 

Frank launched himself into his boyfriend's arms, 'oh, don't be silly, I love them!' 

Gerard beamed in response, "well come on then, open up your last present!" He handed Frank the box of chocolates wrapped in jack-o-lantern paper, putting a smile on Frank's face. 

'It's chocolate!' Frank signed, instantly opening it up to place a piece in his mouth, his face twisting in pleasure as the chocolate melted in his mouth. It definitely should not have turned Gerard on as much as it did. 

Gerard kissed Frank on the cheek, "do you like them?"

'Best presents ever!'

'You still have to open the card; I drew something in there for you.'

Frank made a sound that resembled a gasp, 'more presents?!' He opened the card and grabbed the stray piece of paper that threatened to slide out; it was the comic strip Gerard made. It showed Frank showing up to his house with the rose and speech, then them out to dinner with Frank signing out the words that would change his life. Frank looked up at Gerard, a look of adoration in his eyes. "Keep reading," Gerard whispered, pointing to the other panels Frank had yet to read. It showed the two at the book store reading, at the lake for the picnic lunch, and then them trick-or-treating in the neighbourhood. 

'Is this what we are doing today?' Frank signed, looking up at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

'Yes, Frankie. You ready to go?'

Gerad didn't get an answer, all he saw was Frank sprinting to the car and falling inside, beckoning the other to follow with a smile. 

\---

Frank was acting antsy all-day, he refused to sit still, even during their picnic. Gerard had to literally pull him into his lap and hold him there to stop him from jumping about and risk falling into the pond. Gerard had no idea what had gotten into him, did he eat a shit ton of sugar before they left his house? The only person who knew what Frank was acting so excited was, well, Frank. He secretly knew what Gerard was planning; it wasn't exactly a huge secret when a week prior Gerard had asked Frank what his ideal first time was. He had described coming home from a perfect day to find a dark house, and when he would enter his room, there would be candles and rose petals. Frank knew it was cliche, but he didn't care. He was a hopeless romantic at heart.

"Come on, Mikey, stop being so slow!" Gerard called back to his younger brother who was falling behind because he chose to flirt with one of their neighbours... again. Lucky for Gerard though, Mikey decided to stay at his friends' that night, which thankfully stopped the awkward conversation of "you'll have to stay at a friends' house tonight cause I plan to have sex with my boyfriend."

"I can't help it, Gee. My legs are sore," Mikey complained, jogging up to the pair in his Jack Skellington costume. "You're fake blood is smudging, Gee."

Gerard shrugged, "I got hungry on the way here."

"Excuse me?!"

"I had a hotdog, chill Mikey." Not wanting to leave Frank out of the costume, Gerard turned to him, 'are you enjoying your birthday, Frankie?'

Frank beamed, 'Yes! Thank for today Gee. It has been magical. And my costume turned out great!' Frank went for the classic Frankenstein look, choosing it because well, his name is Frank and he thought it would be ironic. He was wearing ripped up jeans and a shirt with glued screws coming out of his head that was decorated with stitching he drew with a sharpie. Gerard, on the other hand, was dressed as a vampire. He was wearing skinny jeans that were too tight for his own good, a plain black shirt and a red tie. If you looked closely, you could see two little fangs poking out of his mouth next to the trickle of blood that stained his mouth red. 

'You look adorable,' Gerard signed, grabbing Frank's hand in his as they knocked on the next house to receive their candy.

Before Gerard knew it, it was time for him to sneak off and get ready for his surprise tonight. 'Hey Frankie, I've got to head home for a bit, um, mum wants me to feed the dog and stuff.' He signed nervously, hoping Frank would believe him.

'Okay! I'll come to yours after this street,' Frank smiled, which soon turned into a smirk as Gerard walked away.

Gerard didn't have a dog.

\---

Gerard rushed home, taking out his stash of candles and collecting the pile of roses he hid in his cupboard, he knew he only had half an hour to set up; it had to be perfect. He lit all of the candles and placed them around his room, giving it a romantic feel. Then, he plucked each of the petals from the roses and sprinkled them on the bed and from the front door to his bedroom. 

Checking the clock, Gerard sighed in relief, he still had 10 minutes into Frank was due home, so he changed out of his costume and into a pair of loose-fitting jeans and a plain black shirt. As soon as he slipped the shirt over his head, Gerard heard a soft knock from the front door in a similar pattern he learnt to realise as Frank's. Hastily, he went and opened the door, greeting Frank with a hug and a kiss to the top of his head. 'I have a surprise for you, Frankie,' He signed, placing his hand behind his neck to show he was nervous. 

Frank looked down at the rose petals surrounding his feet, 'why are there rose petals on the floor?'

Gerard smiled shyly, 'do you remember that conversation we had a while ago when I asked about your ideal first time..?' He began to lead Frank down the hallway and into his room that was surrounded by rose petals and candlelight. 

'This is everything I imagined to be...' Frank signed in awe, turning around to kiss Gerard, looping his hands around his neck. Gerard reacted instantly, cupping Frank's face between his hands and kissing him deeply, making the latter sigh in happiness. 

Gerard walked towards the bed, still kissing Frank, and softly pushed him down onto it, following after him, landing on top of the smaller boy. "I'm not crushing you, am I?"

Frank shook his head, bringing their heads down together needily, the kiss instantly heating up and making him feel like he was on fire. Gerard started to slowly grind down onto Frank, making him whine and gasp and lift his hips to meet Gerard's. The kiss was broken, and Gerard began to go down and nip and kiss Frank's neck, finding that sweet spot just below his ear to make him squirm below him. Gerard's hands danced along Frank's stomach, slipping inside the fabric to skim his fingers along his stomach and chest, inching his fingers up until they brushed past hs nibbles, sending sparks all the way to Frank's abdomen. 

'Again,' Frank pulled his hands away from Gerard's hair to sign, arching his back as Gerard did the same action again.

'You know, if you take your shirt off I could do this with my mouth,' Gerard signed, grinning as Frank practically tore off his shirt, leaving Gerard's mouth to water at the sight. Frank's skin was so pale that it glowed in the candlelight. Stray rose petals clung to his skin, making him look like something out of an art museum. 'You're beautiful, Frankie.'

Frank let out a gasped and arched his back as Gerard's mouth ran over his nipple, biting down softly on the redbud. Gerard could feel Frank shaking underneath him and his boner pressing into his stomach while he subconsciously rocked upwards into Gerard. "I'll take care of you," he whispered to himself, bringing his palm down to Frank's growing erection, basking in the whimper he released at the contact he craved. 

'Take your shirt off Gee,' Frank signed, sitting up and helping Gerard pry the shirt off him. As soon as Frank saw his milky white skin, he was attacking Gerard with kisses, pushing Gerard onto his back while Frank straddle his hips, rocking back and forth to make them moan. 

"So good, Frankie, you make me feel so good," Gerard whined, pulling Frank down for another kiss. Frank wanted to do more than kissing, though; he wanted to blow Gerard. Frank started to kiss down Gerard's chest and make an array of love bites to contrast against his glowing skin. It wasn't until Frank reached the waistband of his pants did Gerard realise what Frank was doing. "Are you sure?" He panted, he didn't think he could handle it if the answer were no, Frank was so good with his mouth, but if Frank didn't want to than Gerard wouldn't force him.

Frank nodded his head eagerly and inched down Gerard's pants until he kicked them off, leaving him in just his boxers. His dick was straining against the fabric, begging to be touched. Wanting to release some of the pressure, Gerard reached his hand down to palm at himself, whimpering at the touch. Almost as soon as he touched his clothed dick, it was being hit away by Frank, who in one swift movement, had Gerard's boxers on the floor and his mouth around his cock. Gerard let out a surprised moan, his hips twitching as he tried to keep them down on the bed, and his hands instantly going to Frank's head. Frank pulled his head up slightly to focus his tongue on the slit and then slowly inching down again to run his tongue along the shaft. Gerard moaned underneath him, his hands tightening around Frank's hair. As soon as Frank started humming around his dick and swallowing around him, he knew that if they didn't stop soon, he would come and all these plans would be for nothing. 

Gerard lifted Frank off his dick, 'If you don't stop soon, I'm going to come. Your mouth is that good,' he signed. 

Frank blushed and nodded, going back to kissing Gerard while trying to tug his pants off. It wasn't until Gerard helped him were they both naked, Frank in Gerard's lap as they kissed slowly, wanting to savour the moment. Eventually, though, Frank started to get antsy and began to grind against Gerard faster, letting out soft little moans into the quickly escalating kiss. Frank pulled away, 'fuck me, please.'

'I'm not going to fuck you, Frankie. I'm going to make love to you...' Gerard gently pushed Frank onto his back, grabbing the condom and lube that was oh so conveniently placed underneath his pillow. He lubed his two fingers up slowly, wanting to make sure there was enough of the jelly-like substance, so he didn't hurt his boyfriend, and positioned them by his entrance. 'Ready?'

Frank nodded, trying to push down on Gerard's finger. Slowly, Gerard pushed the first one in and moaned softly to himself. Frank was so tight, and he couldn't wait to feel that around his dick, Frank legs around his waist as he slowly made love to him. But he knew he couldn't rush the process; he couldn't hurt his Frankie. When Frank started nodding his head and whining, Gerard pushed the second finger in and started to scissor them inside of Frank, trying to find his sweet spot. After a few thrusts, Gerard twisted his fingers in a particular direction that had Frank keening deep in his throat and arching his back, panting heavily. Seeing Frank like that, spread out and panting for him, had Gerard moaning again and slowly pulling his fingers out, grabbing the condom and rolling it onto his hard cock. It wasn't until he touched himself did he realise how aching he was for a touch, so after a few hard tugs, he felt a hand on his shoulder, alerting him back to reality where Frank was pulling him back on top of him and whining. 

"Okay, okay," Gerard's nerves were coming back at full force now, what if he hurt Frank? It wasn't like Frank could verbally tell Gerard if he was hurting him, and that worried Gerard immensely. As if sensing his worry, Frank placed his hand on Gerard's cheek and offered him a soft smile, kissing his forehead, and then his lips. "Are you ready?" 

'Make love to me, Gee.'

That was all the reassurance Gerard needed before he was pushing in slowly and his entire world was exploding as pleasure sunk into every one of his pores and made him feel on fire. He pushed in halfway and looked down to gauge Frank's reaction. His face was twisted up in pain, and he was panting heavily, eyes closed. Leaning down, Gerard peppered kisses all along Frank's face, and wrapped his hand around his dick, stroking him to help him relax. 'You can move, Gee. I'm okay,' Frank signed, smiling up at his boyfriend like he was his whole world.

Believing his boyfriend's judgement, Gerard pushed in all the way, and it felt like he exploded in bliss and then put back together, only to explode in pleasure again. 'You feel amazing, Frankie.'

'Yeah I wish I could say the same about you at the moment, but Jesus fuck this hurts,' Frank smiled apologetically at Gerard, trying to relax so the latter could move. After a quiet minute of quiet panting and slow kisses, Frank nudged Gerard to move, craving to feel the pleasure that sex would bring. 

Gerard thrusts were slow and shallow at first, his brain short-circuiting at how good he felt, but soon Frank was encouraging him to go faster. Frank started to feel short bursts of pleasure, but that was quickly amplified as Gerard hit his prostate and his back was arching and he let out a noise he hoped resembled a moan, but apparently not as Gerard stopped to frantically sign at him, 'shit Frankie, are you okay?'

'Shut the fuck up and do that again, Jesus Christ that felt amazing.' Frank was getting impatient now, meeting every one of Gerard's thrusts until his pace was going too slow and he had to set his own. Their positioned soon changed and Frank was bouncing up and down in Gerard's lap, the candles around them simmering down until a low glow was cast across the room and rose petals were stuck to their skin like a second layer. Frank's hands were gripping the headboard behind Gerard's head, and the bed was banging slightly against the wall. 

'Close,' Gerard signed, throwing his head back as a low moan fell out of his mouth. His thrusts soon became erratic, and he was gripping Frank's hips like they were a lifeline, the only thing keeping him grounded. "I'm gonna... oh shit, Frankie, I'm coming, I'm coming-" He released his load into the condom, continuing to moan throughout his release as Frank was still bouncing on his softening cock. Just as Gerard was about to pull out, Frank was coming as suddenly as he had, a high-pitched moan tumbling out of his throat as his come covered his hand that was quickly jerking him off. 

Gerard laid Frank back down and pulled out, hissing as the cold air met his sensitive cock. He grabbed the box of tissues that were totally by his bed for innocent reasons, and cleaned Frank up, tossing them and the condom into the bin by his bed. Then, he laid back down beside Frank, still trying to catch his breath. Instantly, Frank gravitated to his side, nuzzling his head into Gerard's neck as he pulled the blankets over them. 'Was that okay? Are you okay?' Gerard signed, catching Frank's attention as his eyes begun to drift shut. 

Frank propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at Gerard, 'that was amazing Gee. Thank you so much for everything today. You're amazing. I love you.'

'I love you too, happy birthday, Frankie.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit that was over 3000 words. So that was the first smut I've ever written, hopefully it wasn't too bad.  
> Have a good day/night!


	5. day 4: masturbation

Some would say Gerard Way was shy, meek and quiet, while others who actually knew him would instead choose to call him sheltered. Being raised in a catholic household, Gerard was brought up with strict parents who, while they loved him dearly, forced their beliefs onto him. They forced the notion that Gerard was going to graduate school with good grades, become a devoted member of the catholic church, and get married to a girl and have kids. But did they ever ask if that was what Gerard wanted? What if he fell for a boy and not a girl? 

That's where Frank Iero came in. 

Gerard's parents didn't like Frank all that much, they thought he was a bad influence with his punk music taste, ripped jeans and leather jackets. But underneath all that tough exterior, was a soft boy who maybe watched My Little Pony when he was alone and had a collection of stuffed toys from when he was younger. Gerard was the only person, besides Frank's mother of course, who knew about this side of him. 

As soon as Gerard laid eyes on Frank, he immediately took his interest in what he thought was a friendly way. Though as their friendship progressed, it became clear to Gerard he definitely liked Frank more than a friend. He thought it was wrong, a sin, something was clearly wrong with him if he liked boys, right? In his distress, Gerard went to Frank as a crying mess and spend a solid hour crying on his bed while clutching his pink bear stuffed toy. "Gee, please talk to me," Frank had asked, placing his hand on his friend's knee. 

"It's bad Frank, so bad," Gerard broke down into more sobs, burying his face into the pillow. 

"Come on Gee, you know I won't judge," Frank said softly, moving to sit next to Gerard properly. 

"Promise?"

Frank smiled, "I promise."

"I like a boy, Frank. I like a boy and I know I shouldn't because it's so wrong but he's just amazing and how do I make this stop?" Gerard was in hysterics now, he thought Frank saw him as dirty and disgusting now that he told him his secret. 

"Gee, shh, come here," Frank opened up his arms for Gerard, who flung to hug him. "It's not wrong, why would you think it's wrong?"

"My parents say that loving someone of the same gender as you is wrong and disgusting and you should be sent to hell for it," Gerard said softly, playing with the loose thread from Frank's shirt.

Frank felt his blood boil and brought Gerard to eye level with him, "Gee, don't listen to them. They're wrong, you can love whoever you want, love is not a choice, okay?" Gerard nodded softly, but Frank could see he still didn't believe him, "can I tell you a secret? I like a boy too."

Gerard's mouth dropped open, "you like a boy too?!"

"I do, and he's amazing, just like you. You're the boy I like, Gee." Frank smiled softly and brushed one of Gerard's black locks away from his face.

"You're the boy I like, Frank."

\---

A few months had passed since their confessions, and Frank had asked Gerard to be his boyfriend, in secret of course. The only other people to know were Mikey and Frank's mum. They couldn't risk Gerard's parents finding out. Gerard needed easing into this whole relationship thing, part of him still believed it was wrong liking another boy and he needed constant reassurance from Frank. Gerard loved being in a relationship with Frank, even though they had only just kissed recently, and even then there was no tongue, he loved cuddling with him and holding his hand. The only thing he didn't like were the boners he got when he was around Frank. 

It had happened again, Frank had placed his hand on Gerard's thigh while standing up to get them a drink. Gerard looked down in his lap when Frank left, "stop it," he spoke, glaring at his hard dick. "Seriously, you're not meant to do that." For some reason, thinking about disgusting things, like needles, didn't help it go down. "You're a persistent bugger today," Gerard grumbled, quickly placing a pillow in his lap and he heard Frank coming down the hall.

"So I have a can of diet coke but there was also Pepsi max and I wasn't sure which one you prefer so I got both," Frank shrugged, falling down onto the bed next to Gerard. "What's with this pillow?"

Gerard's face turned bright red, "It's comfy. It's a nice pillow."

Frank had a feeling he knew what Gerard was hiding, and he was completely oblivious to the fact that Gerard may think it was wrong. "So if I lay my head on this pillow, it will be completely soft?" 

Gerard's heart rate started to quicken, "y-yes." 'Frank can't know, I've got to act natural,' he thought to himself, holding his breath as Frank rested his head down onto the pillow. Gerard placed his hands in Frank's hair, hoping to distract him from the rather obvious hard object poking the back of his head. Frank was still grinning up at Gerard, feeling rather smug that he was able to get Gerard so hard with just a simple touch. It was until he heard his boyfriend let out a small sob did Frank realise his effect on Gerard. 

"Hey, baby, Gee, what's wrong," Frank immediately sat up cupped Gerard's cheek in his hand, "I'm sorry, did I cross a line?"

"What's wrong with me?" Gerard whispered, tears still streaming done his face.

Frank gave Gerard a confused look, "what do you mean Gee? Nothing is wrong with you."

"Yes there is!" He shrieked, gesturing to his clothed lap he moved the pillow away from, "everyone can control this and their thoughts! I'm too weak to do that, this is proof."

Frank's heart broke at what his boyfriend told him, has his parents really told him that something natural was bad? "Gee, this is completely natural, it happens to every boy," He tried to console the shaking boy in front of him.

"It doesn't happen to you," Gerard pointed out, "I never see it happen to you."

Frank blushed, "that's because I always take care of it..."

"You chopped it off?!"

Frank resisted the urge to laugh, "no, I, you know," he made a jerking off motion with his hand. Gerard gave him a look of confusion so Frank continued, "I jerked off... you know, masturbated..."

"That's a sin, Frankie."

"And isn't gluttony? I've literally seen your mother sit down and eat an entire cake by herself. We can't accept some and repel others. This is a natural thing Gee, every boy I know does it. Plus," he added in a whisper, "it feels so good."

Gerard had stopped crying now, instead it looked intrigued, "it does? But mother makes it seem horrible."

Frank crawled over to Gerard so their faces were eye level, "I could show you if you wanted," he planted a kiss to Gerard's cheek, who shyly nodded in response. He pulled away and started to softly palm himself through his boxers and let out a small moan. Gerard watched with wide eyes, and slowly brought a shaking hand to copy Frank's actions. He let out a startled breath as he brought his hand around his clothed erection, it felt better than he thought, and he was only just getting started. Frank shoved his hand down his pants, a whimper leaving his mouth and making Gerard's eyes widen in surprise. 

Gerard was being hesitant with his actions, he still thought it was wrong, even though it felt so right. "Come on Gee," Frank moaned, "it feels so good." Frank pulled his pants down slightly and took his dick out, making the glide of his hand all that easier. 

Gerard's eyes nearly popped out of his head with how wide they were, "oh my goodness," he spoke, slowly copying Frank's actions. He stroked the length of his dick and emitted a loud whine in the process. 

"Spit in your hand, Gee. Trust me, it'll feel so much better," Frank spat into his hand and keened as he started jacking his hand back and forth over his dick.

Gerard spat into his hand and stroked himself, moaning loudly. Precome started to flood from his dick, coating his hand that was increasing getting faster. He went to wipe away the liquid, but as soon as his thumb reached the tip, he moaned out loudly. "Oh my, this f-feels so good, Frankie."

"God say my name again, baby."

"Frank, oh Frank," Gerard whimpered, "I-I feel bubbly inside."

"Yeah? That means you're close, Gee," Frank leaned towards Gerard, panting. He kissed Gerard's cheek and moved down to his mouth, kissing him slowly, the complete opposite to their hand movements. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth, sliding his tongue along Gerard's upper lip, moaning as he open his mouth to him. 

Gerard felt as if he was on fire. He was pumping his hand fast and getting closer and closer to his release, and Frank kissing and moaning into his mouth only brought him closer. 

Frank pulled away from the kiss, "Gee, I'm so close, I think I'm gonna come." He threw his head back and bared his throat, and something in Gerard had the urge to kiss it, so he leaned in and started placing wet, sloppy kisses down Frank's throat, make the latter become so much closer to his release. "I think I'm gonna, Gee, I'm coming, I'm coming!" 

Frank let out a high pitched moan and came all over his hand, panting heavily as he stroked himself through his high. 

"Frank," Gerard panted, "oh Frankie, I think, I don't know, but it just feels so good." Gerard was practically overflowing with pleasure now, the feeling was stirring in his gut until suddenly it was released and he was moaning and the blood pounded in his ears. Gerard stopped after that, slumping down onto Frank's bed, completely ignoring the fact that come stained his shirt. 

"So, Gee," Frank laid down next to him, "how was your first time?"

Gerard grinned, "fantastic. So every boy really does do that?" 

"Girls do too, it's completely natural, plus, it felt good, right?" Frank brought his hand to run through Gerard's brown hair.

"It felt amazing, but I think my hand will get tired, maybe you could help me next time?" Gerard asked innocently, batting his eyelashes at a blushing Frank. 

"Oh fuck yes, baby."


	6. day 5: blowjob

Frank Iero strutted into school with his torn back pack slug over his left shoulder and a confident smirk on his face. It was the first day of the school year and Frank Iero was meeting an old friend in the form of his senior year art teacher.

Frank met Gerard back when they were 15 and 20, before the latter went to college to become an art teacher and they had to break off their romance. Now, Frank was a senior finishing up his last year of high school and was rather shocked when he discovered that his art teacher was none other than Gerard Way. Frank was now 18 and Gerard was 23 and Frank had his fingers crossed that as soon as they saw each other it would be how it used to be before they split a part. 

Frank's plan was perfect in his head, he wore everything he knew used to drive Gerard crazy; he wore a tight black leather mini skirt with fishnets, Gerard's old Misfits shirt that he cut into a crop-top and a pair of black converse. Back when they were going out, that outfit drove Gerard crazy and Frank was hoping it would still have the same effect three years later. 

So here he was, the first day of the school year, strutting down the halls with a smirk on his face as everyone turned their heads to look at him in either disgust or awe. Frank adjusted his bag on his shoulder and continued until he reached his destination: room 394. He knew as a fact that this was where Gerard would spend most of his time and he heard from a teacher that his first period was a free. Frank had skipped enough classes in his time to be a natural at it, so as he looked left and right to see if anyone was watching him, he slipped into the unlocked classroom with a grin on his face. 

There was Gerard Way, sitting hunched at his desk, a pencil in his hand as he sketched slowly. Frank coughed quietly to get Gerard's attention, bringing the latter to squeak and drop his pencil in surprise. Gerard turned to look at Frank with wide eyes, "Frank?" He whispered, eyes raking down his body, making him groan quietly as he caught sight of the fishnets. "Is that my top?"

Frank smirked and started to walk towards Gerard, swinging his hips in the process to make the older of the two flustered. "Yes it is... I can take if off if you want..." Frank purred, bringing his hands to the hem of the shirt. 

Gerard's cheeks turned bright red, "Frankie, not here. People will see. Can't you wait until after school?"

"It's been years since we've seen each other Gee," Frank straddled Gerard's hips, "didn't you miss me?" He whispered into Gerard's ear, feeling pleased when he felt him shiver.

"Y-yes, you know I did, Frankie. I just don't think we should be doing this at school. I could be fired and you could be expelled." Gerard let out a shaky breath as Frank climbed off his lap.

"You know I can be sneaky," Frank placed his hands on Gerard's knees, "we've been sneaky before, like when I rode you at my mum's house..." Gerard's breath hitched in his throat, he did remember that time. Frank's mother was cooking in the kitchen while they were in Frank's room. At first they were cuddling, watching some new horror movie, but Frank started to get a little adventurous and began to kiss all of Gerard's sweet spots. Gerard's self restraint had fallen away and it led with him being bound against the headboard as Frank rode him, uttering obscene things that made him hot all over every time he recalled the events. 

"Yeah, I remember that..." Gerard took a deep breath, placing his hands over Frank's, "but what if someone sees?"

Frank smirked, he had already thought this all through. "Well, you do have a desk..." Frank got onto his knees in front of Gerard, "we could always save actual sex for tonight, cause right now, I'm kinda hungry, and I think only one thing will make that hunger go away." Gerard let out a shaky breath and nodded his head, his eyes going wide as Frank crawled underneath the desk and palmed at his work pants slowly. "Gee," Frank moaned, "you make me so hard," he pulled up his skirt, showing the older of the two his black, lacy panties that were holding his straining cock. 

Gerard's mind went blank, all he could hear was his blood pounding in his ears and a consistent chant of "fuck fuck fuck," echoing around his head. Frank pulled Gerard's pants and boxers down slightly, just enough to pull Gerard's dick out, and damn, Frank forgot how big he was. Frank was just about to voice his thoughts on Gerard's dick, when he heard the classroom door opening. 

"Gerard? Are you busy at the moment?"

Gerard's face drained of colour, it was the principal. "M-Mr Urie! How can I help you today?" He stuttered out in surprise, swatting away at Frank's hand that started to pump his dick. 

"Oh nonsense, call me Brendon. I'm just checking how you're going so far with finding everything? It is your first year of teaching after all and I want to make sure you're okay with everything. Any questions about anything?"

"N-no, none at all!" 

Frank started up a slow pace with his hand, placing the tip in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, just how he knew Gerard liked it. 

"Well let me know if you need any help at all, you know where my office is," Brendon said, waving at Gerard as he left the classroom.

Gerard let out a huge sigh of relief, "what the fuck was that, Frankie?" Gerard snapped, staring down at the younger of the two who had his dick halfway in his mouth. 

Frank pulled off and shrugged, "I just wanna suck your dick is all."

"Get to it then," Gerard grabbed the back of Frank's head and forced it down onto his dick, moaning as he felt himself hitting the back of his throat. Frank pulled his head up and used his tongue to stroke along the underside before forcing Gerard to the back of his throat again. "Holy fuck," Gerard whined, pulling on Frank's hair as his hips started to twitch, "Frankie, fuck, please let me fuck your mouth."

Frank pulled away, spit dribbling down his chin obscenely, "yes... sir," he brought his lips to Gerard's tip, bringing his tongue teasingly to the slit to have Gerard throwing his head back in pleasure.

Gerard let out a high pitch whine and grabbed Frank's hair, pulling hard and gasping as he felt vibrations travel through his cock from Frank moaning. He started to thrust his hips shallowly, not wanting to hurt Frank, and threw his head back in pure pleasure as he felt himself hit the back of Frank's throat again. As the vibrations increased, so did his thrusts, pounding into Frank's throat as the latter moaned and whined around the thick cock in his mouth. 

"I'm close, Frankie," Gerard panted, "f-fuck. Holy shit. I'm gonna come." Frank pulled off from Gerard's dick slightly and ran his tongue along the tip, digging it in as he heard Gerard gasp. "I'm coming!" 

The taste of come flooded Frank's senses. Gerard was coming hard and fast in his mouth and filling his mouth with the salty and thick substance. Frank moaned around Gerard's cock and sucked him dry, loving the taste of his come. Frank pulled off, spit and come still connecting him to Gerard's softening dick. "Holy shit," he whined, "that was so fucking hot, Gee." Frank brought his palm to his skirt, throwing his head back as a high pitched moan fell out of his mouth. 

Gerard picked Frank up and put him on his desk, replacing his hand with his own, "let me take care of you, baby." He sunk down onto his knees, smirking as Frank's eyes went wide, and lifted up Frank's skirt. "Oh my god," he breathed out, "you know what these panties do to me."

"Just for you... sir." Gerard's moan hitched in his throat as he heard the name Frank called him. Instead of speaking, Gerard moved Frank's panties down and watched as his cock sprung free, flushed, leaking and hard just for him. 

"Look at you, so hard for me, aren't you, baby?" Gerard started a steady pace with his hand, basking in the high pitched moans and whimpers Frank let out. Frank nodded in response, throwing his head back and moaning. "If you don't be quite, I'm going to be forced to stop."

"I-I'll be quite. But please Gee, don't stop, I'm already so close." Frank whined, bucking into Gerard's fist. 

Gerard smirked, "already?" 

Frank nodded in response, bringing his hand to his mouth as he let out another moan when Gerard brought his aching cock to his lips. "O-oh fuck." Frank went to buck into Gerard's mouth but was stopped with a sharp slap to his thigh that pushed him all that closer to the edge he was teetering on. "Do that again, please, sir. I'm so close," Frank was practically sobbing at this point, nearing closer and closer to his orgasm. As Gerard bobbed his head down further, licked along the vein and brought his hand to slap at Frank's thigh harder, he lost it. His orgasm tearing through him and leaving a strangled noise to surface from his throat, mostly being silenced by his hand. Gerard swallowed Frank's load, cringing at the bitter taste that flooded through his mouth, and pulled away after the remains of it was gone. He sat back on his heels after fixing Frank's skirt up and stared at the younger of the two who was still reeling from his orgasm. "Holy fuck," Frank wheezed, quite literally falling onto the floor besides Gerard, "that was the best fucking blowjob I've had in my life."

Gerard smiled, "likewise," he brought Frank into a hug, resting his cheek on Frank's brown hair that started to curl around the ends. "I've missed you, Frankie," Gerard said quietly, "I wish we never had to end things."

Frank pulled away to look Gerard in the eyes, "me too. I couldn't sleep at night knowing you weren't besides me. Please, can we try again? We can have a relationship in secret, no one has to know."

Gerard's heart stopped beating in his chest for a brief moment. Then it kick started again as he considered his response. "I would really love that Frankie. But, it wouldn't be a normal relationship, at least until you graduate. We wouldn't be able to go on dates as often as we used to. Are you okay with that?"

Frank brought Gerard into a kiss more tender than their last, "I would love to," he breathed into their lips, not quite wanting to separate just yet. "I love you, Gee."

"And I love you more, Frankie ."


	7. day 6: clothes taken off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Let me know what you all think :)

Gerard paced his and Frank's house quickly, raking a hand through his black hair. It was a big day for him. After 2 years of being together, he was finally going to ask Frank to marry him. Gerard had everything planned out; when Frank arrived home from work, Gerard would give him flowers that he picked from their garden, then they would go for dinner at Frank's favourite restaurant where Gerard would spill his heart out to him and then finally ask Frank to be his. The only problem was that he wasn't sure Frank would say yes. Both his and Gerard's parents had told the fretting 26-year-old that he had nothing to worry about and that Frank would most definitely say yes, but doubt still clouded his constantly ticking mind.

Gerard glanced at the clock for the thirteenth time, 5:01pm. Frank was one minute late. Just as Gerard went to call him as the clock ticked over to 5:02pm, Frank walked through the door with a scowl on his face. 

"So get this right, I get to work ten minutes late because some jackass decides to block up the traffic because he's on his phone, and then my boss yells at me because apparently being caught up in traffic isn't a valid enough excuse, and to make matters worse, at lunch Brendon spilled his scalding hot coffee all over my favourite shirt," Frank huffed, surprising Gerard at how quickly he managed to say all of that without taking any breath. Frank showed off the brown patch on his light blue shirt and frowned, "today sucked, Gee, I just want to crawl into bed and watch Netflix."

The colour drained from Gerard's face, no no no this could not be happening. So, in hopes to fix the conversation, he produced the slightly messy bouquet of flowers from behind his back and held them out to his boyfriend, "I picked you some flowers, maybe that will cheer you up?"

Frank's facial features softened, "God, Gee, you are so cute," he walked over to Gerard and took the flowers from his hand, setting them down on the counter before bringing him into a hug. "You've already made this day ten times better," he said softly, kissing Gerard's cheek lightly. 

"Well, can I help make this day even better? I booked us a reservation at your favourite restaurant, you know, the one with the great pizza?" Gerard smiled shyly, petting frank lightly on the head. 

Frank pulled away, "you are honestly amazing, I'm so fucking lucky to have you in my life," he brought Gerard in for a kiss, puckering his lips and tilting his head to the side. As their lips touched, Gerard still felt the same fireworks he did two years ago when they kissed for the first time. It felt as though his world explored in euphoria before coming back together, stronger than before, just as his love for the short, tattooed man in his arms. 

Frank pulled away and hummed, "God, I love you so much, but I am seriously hungry right now so let me get changed and then we are getting the fuck in the car."

Gerard giggled and watched Frank race to their bedroom, his nerves hitting him again at full force. Gingerly, he opened the small velvet box that was in his pocket and stared at the ring to reassure himself it didn't disappear. It was a simple ring, but he was certain Frank would love it. It was a silver band with a black diamond in the centre, and Gerard was sure that it would look breathtaking on Frank's finger. Heck, even one of those candy rings would look amazing on his finger, but Gerard wouldn't dare buy a cheap ring for someone as amazing as Frank. Just as he heard footsteps sound through the house, Gerard hastily shoved the box back in his pocket, pretending to be busying himself with that black stain on the counter from that one time they knocked a candle over while Frank was trying to teach Gerard how to cook a romantic meal in candlelight. As soon as Gerard lifted his head up to look at Frank, his mouth ran dry because oh my god Frank looked amazing. He was wearing a simple black buttoned up shirt with a pair of his favourite skinny jeans. It was simple, but still enough to make Gerard lost for words. 

"Like what you see?" Frank poked his tongue out and struck a pose, making Gerard laugh. 

"Yes I do. Very much. You're gorgeous, Frankie," Gerard looked down at the floor and tucked a strand of his hair behind his ears, he went to start picking at his nails, but Frank appeared in front of him and lifted his head up. 

"You're gorgeous too, Gee. Don't forget that. You're gorgeous and beautiful and so fucking pretty, okay?"

"Okay," Gerard smiled, taking Frank's hand and leading him to his car.

The pair drove in silence; Frank thinking about if he should get pizza or pasta, while Gerard was thinking about what he should say to Frank once he got down on one knee. It was nerve racking, butterflies were swarming his stomach and travelling up to his throat to the point where he thought he was throw up. Before he knew it, he was parking in front of the restaurant and walking in with Frank clutching his arm and a small box in his pocket that felt as if though it weighed a tonne. 

"R-reservation for Way," Gerard stuttered out, following the waiter to their table that overlooked the small garden behind the restaurant. 

Frank reached over the table and clutched Gerard's hand in his, "hey, baby, are you okay? You're shaking." He asked, concerning colouring his tone. 

"I-I'm fine."

"Gee, please, tell me what's wrong. Is it your anxiety again? We can go if there's too many people," Frank smiles sweetly at him, bringing his hands to his lips where he placed a soft kiss on them. Gerard's heart melted and he could feel his worries start to drift away a little. 

"I assure you Frankie, I am perfectly fine. Now, what are you going to get for dinner?" It was as if that was the cue to make Frank forget about everything, and he launched into a rant about which food he should get for dinner, even sorting them into a pros and cons list. That was one of the many reasons why Gerard loved him. 

Before he knew it, they ordered their food and they were eating, chatting about their days, when Gerard's nerves started to resurface and boil over. It was when Frank left to go to the bathroom and their meals got taken away did Gerard really feel himself start to freak out. He quickly drank his water and resumed picking at his fingers, feeling the small box weigh down his pockets. Eventually, Frank did come back and settle in his seat. "Are we having dessert?" Frank asked, "cause I could really go for something sweet right about now."

"Um, yes. Of course, I'll signal the waiter over." Gerard signalled the waiter over and whispered something in his ear, thanking the universe that Frank was too preoccupied with the window to notice what he was doing. 

"What are we getting?" Frank asked, turning his attention back to his blushing boyfriend. 

"It's a surprise, Frankie."

"Oh come on! Tell me, please," Frank exclaimed, cracking a smile.

Gerard shook his head, "it's coming now anyway."

Frank looked excited as he spied the chocolate moose being brought out on a plate, his mouth practically salivating with the thought of eating the chocolate goodness. The waiter placed the plate down in front of Frank and just as he went to scoop a spoonful, he saw four words decorating the plate in chocolate sauce: Will you marry me?

Frank looked up, only to see Gerard was gone from his seat. It wasn't until he felt a tap on his shoulder did he look down and see Gerard on one knee, holding open a box containing the most beautiful ring Frank had ever seen. 

"Oh my God," he whispered, tears filling his eyes and his hands going up to cover his mouth. "Gerard?"

"F-Frank Anthony Iero, ever since I laid my eyes on knew all those years ago I knew you were the one for me. You make me so fucking happy and if it wasn't for you, well I probably wouldn't be here today. I love everything about you, I've fallen in love with the way you get so excited about food, I've fallen in love with your passion for you music, heck, I've even fallen in love with your snores that you make every night, even if you deny it. I couldn't think of anyone else I would rather spend the rest of my life with, so, Frankie, will you marry me?"

Frank had tears streaming down his face as the last sentence drifted out of Gerard's mouth. He nodded furiously, launching himself off the chair and into Gerard, knocking him over onto the floor. "Yes, yes, yes," Frank said in between the kisses he placed on his fiancé's face. "Holy fuck." Around them, people started to clap and cheer, but all Gerard could focus on was Frank and the constant mantra of "holy fuck he said yes," circling his head. 

Gerard stood up and engulfed Frank in a hug, pulling away to place the ring on his finger and grabbing his face and kissing his lips like his life depended on it. "I love you so much, Frankie."

It wasn't until they were in the car driving home did it really sink in; they were engaged. The drive was filled with giggling and light touches, making the air surrounding them all that warmer. When Frank slammed Gerard against the wall when they got home, did it really sink it. 

"I want you to fuck the shit out of me," Frank whispered to Gerard, bringing his crotch against the latter's thigh and rocking down gently. Gerard let out a surprised breath and nodded, leaning down to kiss his squirming fiancé. Fireworks exploded around them and the air got increasingly warmer. The kiss was slick and full of passion, lips gliding together and tongues exploring mouths. It was pure bliss. Gerard changed their positions and held Frank against the wall, kissing him hungrily but keeping his touches light, caressing his hips. 

"Gerard," Frank breathed out, throwing his head back as kisses started to be peppered down his neck. "I love this, I really do, but please, please, fuck me."

"Mmm, yeah, yeah okay." Gerard pulled away, and removed his shirt, trying to distract Frank from his insecure stomach by kissing him again. But, Frank wouldn't have that and pulled away. 

Frank places his hands on Gerard's stomach, "you know I think you are beautiful, baby. You're gorgeous, even the parts you hate about yourself." 

Gerard nodded shyly, a blush painting his cheeks like the setting sun painting the sky. "Come on," he said softly, "let's make love." Their lips connected again, this time at a slower pace. Gerard's hands travelled up Frank's bars torso and pulled off his shirt, letting it hit the floor as they made their way to their bedroom. 

Gerard's back hit the mattress and he pulled Frank on top of him, rocking against his hips slowly. A moan left his mouth and their lips parted, "pants. Off, now."

Frank stood up and quickly took off his pants and boxers, then grabbed Gerard's belt and helped him slide out of them. Frank couldn't resist palming Gerard through his boxers before they were off too. "Frankie, please. I need you."

Frank climbed on top of Gerard and grabbed the lube from their nightstand and a condom. "Do you want to prep me or do you want to watch me do it?" 

"I'll do it," Gerard reached for the small bottle of lube, poured some on his fingers and traced the first one around Frank's hole. 

"Please, Gee, no teasing," Frank whined, trying to push down on Gerard's fingers. Gerard pushed one past the rim of muscle before adding a second one, scissoring him slowly and searched for that special spot inside Frank that would make him quiver and scream. 

As soon as Frank's back arched and a loud moan spilled from his lips did Gerard know he found it. "Oh f-fuck. Gee, baby, more," Frank moaned, bouncing on Gerard's fingers and whining as he added a third. 

Gerard couldn't take it anymore, he needed his release. He pulled his fingers out of Frank and slid on the condom, slicking himself up and moaning at the pleasure his hand gave him. 

"Gee, fuck me, please," Frank panted, grabbing Gerard's cock and lining it up with himself before he sunk down and moaned at the sensation of his fiancé filling him up slowly. When Frank was fully seated on his cock, Gerard let out a loud moan and a breath of air, resisting the urge to thrust up and chase the pressure slowly building in his gut. As soon as Frank gave the okay, did Gerard let go and start shallowing thrusting up into Frank. 

"I- oh fuck," Gerard panted, increasing his thrusts, "oh fuck Frank. You're so tight." 

Frank moaned in response, moving his hips, trying to help Gerard find his prostate. A few more thrusts, and Frank was letting out a small scream as euphoria filled his body like a tidal wave. "O-oh oh oh, fuck, Gee, right there."

Frank planted his hands on Gerard's chest and started to bounce on his cock, taking over and leaving Gerard a blubbering mess. "Frankie, I-I, oh fuck, I'm gonna come."

"Fuck yeah, me too," Frank panted out, digging his nails into Gerard's chest, "come for me, baby."

It was as if Frank's words were the only thing keeping Gerard's orgasm at bay, because as soon as Frank panted out those words, Gerard was throwing his head back and moaning, coming inside the condom. Feeling Gerard's dick swell and release inside him tipped Frank over the edge, leaving him a crumpled heap on Gerard's chest as he moaned through his orgasm. 

Frank hissed as he lifted himself off of Gerard's softening cock, falling down next to him and cuddling up to him as soon as he disposed of the condom. "Holy shit," Frank panted out, "we are engaged."

"Holy shit, you said yes."

"Of course I did, Gee," Frank turned to his side to stare at his fiancé lovingly. "I love you," he whispered. 

"Well, I love you more."


	8. day 7: half-dressed

"And that class, is how you calculate the circumference of a circle, have a good day," Gerard called out to the kids already filing out the room as soon as the end of day bell sounded through the clustered high school. He sighed and ran a hand through his black hair and frowned as the strands fell in front of his eyes - he really did need to get it cut.

He walked over to pick up the random pieces of paper that littered the ground as his class left, sighing as he caught sight of one drawn with a very graphic image of a dick. Who's dick? Well we may never know, but there had been rumors it was Pete Wentz's.

Gerard say in front of his desk and pulled out the stack of papers that he had yet to mark. It was at least an inch thick and made his brain hurt by looking at them. "Why, of all things, did I have to become a teacher?"

"Because you want to make a difference," his husband's words swirled around his head. Gerard's facial expression softened and he picked up the frame that held one of his favourite pictures of them. Frank had taken Gerard out for dinner after he had a particular bad day at work, and then they had eaten ice cream in bed and binged all the Star Wars movies. The picture showed them holding hands and kissing while at the park across the restaurant, some stranger had offered to take a photo of them. It was perfect. Craving the comfort Frank brought him, Gerard dialed him quickly on his phone and waited for his husband to pick up.

"Hey, Gee! What's up?"

"Why did I become a teacher, Frankie? Grading papers suck balls," Gerard huffed out.

He could hear Frank chuckle, "because you wanted to make a difference baby. And besides, just fail all the kids you don't like."

"Frankie!" Gerard scolded, "we both know that's not allowed."

"Well my ninth grade math teacher must have broken the rules then."

Gerard giggles, covering his mouth as to try and cover the obnoxious sounds that spilled out. "Are you cooking dinner tonight, Frankie?"

"I sure am sweetie. Why?"

"Can I make a request? You know that really good pasta you make, the one with the vegetarian meatballs?"

Frank hummed in response, "I can definitely do that, baby. I'll see you at five, I love you."

"I love you too, Frankie. So much."

Gerard heard the call end and sighed, running his hand through his hair. Today was going to be a long day.

\- - -  
"Honey, I'm home!"

"Since when are we a part of a movie based in the 50s, Gerard?" Frank's head popped out from the kitchen, the pink from his apron making Gerard giggle.

"Since now! Let's go watch Grease!"

Frank shook his head with a smile on his face, "come on then, Danny Zuko, and eat the pasta I made you."

Gerard giggled again and placed his papers on the bench, moving to sit down at the kitchen table, and fuck, did the pasta smell good. "Thanks for this, Frankie. The pasta smells amazing."

"I know," Frank shrugged, lifting up a mouth-full of the pasta goodness to his mouth, a facial expression too erotic forming on his face for him just to be eating pasta. 

"That facial expression is not meant for pasta, Frankie," Gerard laughed, kicking Frank lightly from underneath the table. 

"Oh, rude!" Frank smirked, laughing as he continued to shovel the pasta into his mouth. How none ended up on his shirt is still a mystery to Gerard.

"So how was your day at work today, that Brendon dude still giving you a hard time over the purple shirt?"

Frank groaned and put his hand over his face, that purple fucking shirt.

It was two weeks ago and Frank forgot to do washing over the weekend, which included his work shirts, so when it came to Monday, he hurriedly grabbed the first shirt he could see and raced off. The shirt was pastel purple with swallows covering the front and back. Brendon still gave him shit for that later, calling him "purple bird man."

Gerard reached his hand across the table, "if it makes you feel any better, I think you look real cute in that shirt. Plus, the swallows match your hot tattoo."

"Thanks baby, and for the record, that Hawaiian shirt you have? A real turn on."

Gerard started at Frank for a solid ten seconds before he busted out into laughter, "bull-fucking-shit, we both know I only wore that for a dare from Lindsey. That shirt gives me the shivers anytime I see it.

"It gives me the shivers too," Frank winked, biting his bottom lip.

"Frankie, oh my god," Gerard was in full hysterics now, forgetting about his bad day and instead focusing on the fact that his crazy husband thought his horrid Hawaiian shirt was hot. "I think you've been around too many markers again.

"Hey, that was one time! No regrets."

"You were calling me "Gee Whiz" and walking around with your tie wrapped around your head, singing "I think we're alone now" by Tiffany. We weren't alone. Lindsey was scarred for life."

"Like I said before, no regrets." 

Gerard shook his head with a fond smile plastered on his face, "you're ridiculous."

"But you loved that ridiculous enough to have married me!" Frank pranced off to the kitchen with their plates to start the dishes, leaving Gerard to relax in his chair. "Oh, fuck, shit, fuck!"

Gerard cracked open one eye, "what did you do now, Frankie? I swear to god if you knocked over the sugar again... we both know how hard it was to clean up last time, Lotion ate it all and went on a frenzy."

"It wasn't the sugar..." 

Gerard stood up. Frank sounded nervous, which was a rarity for him, so Gerard walked over to the kitchen, only to be greeted with a sight that made his blood boil.

Frank stood there, covered in soap suds with a look of horror on his face. Gerard followed his gaze to the bench, only to see his lesson plans for the entire week were drenched in dirty, soapy, water.

"Frank! What the hell!" Gerard rushed to the paper, picking it up to only watch it break in half from the wetness. "You ruined my lesson plans for the whole week!"

"I-I'm sorry! I dropped the pot in the sink and water went everywhere," Frank backed up against the wall, wide eyed. 

Gerard stalked over to Frank, a look of anger on his face, "we both know what that means now," he leaned over to whisper in his ear, "you need to be punished, kitten."

Frank felt goosebumps run up his arms and he suppressed a moan, "yes, sir."

Gerard grabbed his arms and pinned them against his sides, and forced him to his knees, "you know what you have to do, slut." Gerard unzipped his pants and pushed them down to his ankles, giving his dick a few relieving tugs and putting it on Frank's lips. "Suck."

Frank stuck out his tongue and licked up the length of his husband's dick, loving the needy moan that Gerard let out. "Come on, fuck, suck me off. I know you can do better than that, you cockslut."

Frank moaned at the humiliation, clasping his hands behind his back before wrapped his lips around the bright red tip of Gerard's dick and slowly pushing down. He was halfway before he felt Gerard's grip tighten in his hair, and that was the only warning he got before Gerard thrusted all the way in, hitting the back of Frank's throat. He left out a choked moan as tears began to stream down his face, but he had to be a good boy. He had to be Gerard's good cockslut. 

The pace was ruthless. Gerard was pushing Frank's head down to meet every single one of his thrusts, low moans and whimpers leaving his throat. "Fuck, Frank. Good boy, ah, oh fuck." Frank felt Gerard swell against his tongue and braced himself for the warm liquid to fill his mouth, put a sharp tug to his hair brought him away from Gerard's dick, a thin line of precum and spit still connecting them. "Oh, fuck, you're so hot."

Gerard pulled him up by the collar of his shirt, pinning him against the wall, "first, you're going to count out 15, and then you're going to take whatever I give you, right against this wall." Frank nodded, only to get a slap against his face, "answer me, slut."

"Y-yes sir. T-thank you."

Gerard hummed in content and kissed at Frank's neck, sucking at the spot just beneath his ear to make him moan and wither against the wall. He grabbed Frank's pants and shoved them down, turning him to face the wall. "Ready, baby?"

"Yes sir," Frank said, trying to suppress his whimper. A sharp slap landed on his ass, making him silently gasp. "O-one sir, t-thank you."

15 slaps later and Frank was a withering mess between Gerard and the wall. "F-fifteen, o-oh thank you s-sir."

"Gonna take whatever I give you now and be a good boy for me?" Gerard whispered, trailing a singular finger down his clothes back and down to his bright red ass. 

"Yes, oh, yes sir, p-please. Treat me like the whore I am."

Gerard leaned over and grabbed the spare tub of lube they kept in the kitchen draw; they kept it in every room in the house at this point. Gerard was one horny motherfucker. He coated three of his fingers and lube and brought two to Frank's entrance. "What's the safeword, baby?" 

"P-purple..." Frank mumbled in embarrassment. That stupid purple shirt. 

"Mmm, good boy." Gerard pushed the first two fingers in, loving the needy whimper that left Frank's mouth. He scissored them before shifting them to the left, watching Frank moan loudly. 

"O-oh, oh s-sir. Right there! Please! Right there!"

Gerard loved the reaction he got and pushed the third finger in, slamming all three against his husband's prostate, who practically screamed in ecstasy. That was the cue for Gerard to remove his fingers, cover his cock in lube, and thrust into his husband. He let out a low moan, that soon turned high pitch as Frank started to move against him desperately, their shirts riding up to give that skin-to-skin contact they desired.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Gerard moaned, starting a quick pace. He grabbed Frank by the hair and started littering his neck in kisses and bites that he'd definitely get into trouble for later. "Such a naughty boy."

Frank was stuck between the wall and his husband, moaning every time his prostate was hit and grinding against the wall in between thrusts. Gerard noticed this and growled, stopping his movements and pinning Frank to the wall with no force. "Did I say you could move, you slut?"

"N-no, you didn't sir. I'm s-sorry. It won't happen again."

"It better not."

Gerard started up his thrusts again, finding pleasure in watching Frank biting his lip and grunting as he tried to not move. 

"I-I'm close, sir." Frank whimpered.

"Fuck, me too, baby," Gerard moaned, bringing his hand to jerk Frank off quickly. "You can come, baby boy."

It was as if Frank's body had been made to obey Gerard's every command. As soon as those words left his lips, Frank was screaming and coming against the wall, clenching tightly around Gerard. After a few more thrusts, Gerard stilled and came inside of Frank, releasing a moan. He pulled out and grabbed some tissues, cleaning Frank up before he carried them into their room, laying him face down on their bed. After rummaging in their cupboards, he found a tub of lotion and began to rub it over Frank's ass, feeling a little bad for the sheer redness of it. When he finished, he leaned down to Frank's ear and kissed his cheek, "come on, Frankie. Come back to me. I love you." 

Frank's eyes refocused and he let out one word that made Gerard giggle, "cuddles."

Gerard got underneath the covers with Frank after removing their sweat soaked shirts and cuddled up next to him, sighing in contentment. "You okay, baby?" 

Frank hummed, "you fucked me out."

"I wasn't too rough, was I?" 

Frank shook his head, "you were perfect. But are you actually angry about your lesson plans?"

"A little, but you can help me with them tomorrow."

Frank groaned, tackling Gerard with kisses, trying to convince him otherwise. 

It didn't work.


	9. day 8: skype sex

Frank met Gerard down at the local comic book shop. The latter had run in, soaked from the rain, clutching a small bag. He had greeted the store owner, Ray, and proceeded to hang up the filers from the bag detailing about the local animal shelter down the road. "Hi Ray," Gerard greeted, "do you mind if I hang up these filers around? The shelter is having an open day, and we're hoping that if people see these, they'll come and adopt some animals!"

"Sure thing, Gee, go ahead," Ray chuckled, waving his hand in the direction of the pinboard.

Frank was immediately intrigued by the pale stranger with the hair as black as the night who couldn't stop giggling over the pictures of animals he was placing on the board. He walked up to Gerard, a determined look in his face. "Hi," he started, holding his hand out, "I'm Frank."

The dark-haired man looked at him strangely before a grin lit up his face, "Hi! I'm Gerard. Are you after adopting one of our pets at the animal shelter?"

Frank froze. No, he was not, his apartment was too small for any dog, and there was no way he was going to buy a cat, not after that incident he had when he was ten. "Um... my, err, apartment is too small for a dog..."

"What about a cat then?"

Frank grimaced, "I had a bad experience with a cat when I was ten..." Gerard quirked an eyebrow, motioning at him to continue. "Um, my aunty Marie had a cat, and when I was over once, I was playing with it, and I think I touched his stomach or something and then he went crazy and tore up my hand."

"That's because you weren't playing with the cat that was right for you, that cat chooses you, Frank, you don't choose the cat. It's like Harry Potter, you know, with the wands." Gerard looked away shyly and continued to staple the fliers.

"You like Harry Potter?"

Gerard hummed, "correction, I love Harry Potter. I've read the books at least five times over and seen the movies four times. They're amazing. Don't like JKR though, she's extremely transphobic, which you do not want to be around when your brother is transgender so..."

"Did you know that they're playing the fifth one... the order of the, um, hippogriff at the drive-ins tonight?"

Gerard turned to smile at Frank, "The order of the Phoenix, and yes I did. I have no one to go with though..." He silently proposed the idea to Frank.

"I could take you!" Frank beamed, "I'll pick you up at eight?"

"It's a date."

\---

Frank jumped out of his car and hurried to Gerard's front door, a bouquet of roses in hand. He knocked on the front door, and his breath was taken away as he saw Gerard answer it, clad in incredibly tight skinny jeans that left nothing to the imagination, and a tight-fitting black shirt paired with a leather jacket. He looked stunning. "I, um, you look beautiful, Gerard..." Frank blushed, cursing himself for acting so awkward.

"You're not too bad yourself, handsome," Gerard winked, "oh my god, are they roses?!" Gerard practically squealed, "they're beautiful."

"Y-yeah, they're for you," Frank held out the bouquet to Gerard, his face flushing crimson as he felt Gerard plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Just give me a minute, I'm going to go put these in a vase," Gerard spoke quickly, rushing back inside.

When Gerard was out of sight, Frank gingerly reached his hand to where Gerard had kissed him and giggled quietly. Gerard came rushing back around the corner, a bag of chocolates in his hand, "alright, now let's go watch some Harry Potter!"

\---

The movie had passed in a blur and ended in Gerard placing a sloppy kiss on Frank's lips and slipping his number into his back pocket of his jeans, which definitely got Frank flustered and blushing like a tomato.

One date turned into two, and two turned into three, and before they knew it, they were six months into a wonderful relationship. Frank would find himself at Gerard's nearly every day, demanding to be held and kissed while watching a horror movie and drinking hot chocolate, and Gerard would often return home from work to see a Frank sized lump underneath his covers.

It was one of those days again, Gerard had returned home from a stressful day at work to see Frank sleeping in his bed, which was a daily occurrence at this point. Frank hadn't been home for at least three days. "Frankie," Gerard whispered softly, "wake up." Frank grumbled softly and pushed away at Gerard's hands, "Frankie, you gotta leave..."

Frank bolted upright, "what? Why? Am I over here too much? Sorry, it was stupid. Let me just get my things. I understand if you want to break up. Sorry."

"Woah, hold on there, Frank," Gerard pushed Frank back down, straddling his thighs, "I just have my parents coming over in an hour, and trust me, I asked if you could stay, but they want it just to be a family thing. Family bonding or some shit," Gerard rolled his eyes, and then looked at Frank softly, "you know I love you coming here and stealing all my bedsheets," he teased lightly. "I love you, Frankie."

"I love you too, Gee."

\---

Frank booted his laptop up as the clock turned to 10 pm. Gerard's parents should be gone by now, and Frank needed to talk to his boyfriend, for being lonely reasons. He clicked onto Skype and listened to the familiar ringing echoing through his dark apartment, only being illuminated by a single lamp.

"Hey, Frankie," Gerard answered tiredly, running a hand through his freshly washed hair.

"Hi, Gee," Frank beamed, flopping in front of the laptop screen. "How was dinner?"

Gerard sighed, "it was interesting, to say the least. They want to meet you, though."

"Really? That's cool!"

"No, it isn't Frankie."

Frank frowned, "are you ashamed to be seen with me or something?"

Gerard sat up straight, "no! Of course not. I didn't mean it like that, my parents can just be a handful sometimes, and they get really excited whenever my brother or I date anyone. They practically throw a party and will show you all the baby pictures they have of me, and nobody wants that."

"On the contrary, my dear Gerard, I would love to see baby pictures of you," Frank smirked.

Gerard laughed, "no, Frankie, you don't understand, she has pictures of me in the bath up until like aged 9. It's weird."

"Oh, you know I love seeing your dick, Gee." Frank smirked, lowering his gaze to Gerard's crotch, "maybe I should see it now..."

"Mmm, you wanna see my dick, Frankie?" Gerard bit his lip before bringing his hand to his crotch and started to palm himself. "You make me so hard, baby." Gerard softly moaned as he pulled his dick from the inside of his pants. 

Frank's mouth was open, staring in delight as he felt his dick swell. "I have a surprise for you, Gee. I think you'll like it a lot."

"Yeah? What is it?" Gerard asked breathlessly, his hand already pumping his hard dick fast, beads of precum leaking down the pulsing vein on the side. 

Frank exited the screens view before returning wearing black lacy panties and fishnet stockings, holding a small bottle of lube and a dildo. "Holy fuck," Gerard panted, "fuck, baby, so hot."

Frank moaned as he caught sight of Gerard stroking himself, his thoughts rushing straight to his dick. "Do you want to watch me fuck myself on this toy, Gee?" Frank purred. Gerard let out a choked moan in response. "Words, baby. Tell me what you want, Gee."

"O-oh f-fuck," Gerard panted, "fuck yourself with the toy, Frankie. P-please." 

Frank moved onto his hands and knees, moving the string on the back of the panties and covering three fingers in lube that slowly inched in one at a time in his tight heat. "You know, I like it when you beg, Gee." 

Frank's words went straight to Gerard's dick. "P-please, Frankie. Please, f-fuck, ah, yourself with the toy. Please," Gerard ended in a high pitched moan, a hand going up to tangle into his hair and pulling the strands that made electricity erupt all through his skin and coarse through his veins. 

"That's more like it," Frank growled, removing his fingers and replacing it with the dildo, a low whine leaving his throat as he adjusted to the length. 

"Oh, Frankie, you look so hot all full. Wish that was, ah, fuck, my cock inside you. Wish you w-were, oh, riding me." Gerard panted out, fingernails raking down his chest as his other hand fisted the bedsheets, his hips bucking up to meet the strokes his hand gave him as a form of relief. 

Frank inched the toy all the way in until he couldn't push it in any further, "oh fuck, baby, burns so good," he slowly started to push the toy in and out, trying to find that special spot inside him that would make him wither and curse through the shocks that would cascade through his body like a tidal wave. "W-wanna see you suck on your fingers and imagine it's my cock." 

Gerard nodded his head quickly, taking the hand from his hair and pushing two fingers in his mouth, moaning around them as his thumb stroked over the tip of his throbbing cock, digging into the tip slightly to make him shiver and shake in the sheets. Frank let out a loud moan as the dildo dragged along his prostate, his arms giving way and head planting firmly in the sheets in front of the laptop screen, giving Gerard a close up view of the heavenly sounds that were leaving Frank's mouth and drifting through his laptop speakers. "O-oh fuck, right there!" Frank screamed, rutting against the sheets desperately while trying to push back onto the dildo. "W-wish, ah ah ah, you were fucking me from behind, Gee. Wanna f-feel your h-huge cock fucking me." Frank mindlessly babbled, getting closer and closer to his release. 

"I'm c-close, Frankie," Gerard panted around his fingers.

"Beg for it, slut," Frank hissed, his mouth fall open again as the dildo slammed against his prostate. 

"P-please Frankie, p-please can I come? I've been a g-good boy. I'm your g-good boy. Let m-me come, p-please," Gerard was practically sobbing, his hand continuing to stroke him quickly and bring himself closer to that release he craved. 

Just as he was about to respond, Frank rammed the blunt head of the dildo into his prostate one last time in unison with his hand stroking his leaking dick, and came into the sheets, biting the pillow to silence his screams ever so slightly. Frank looked up, panting, and saw Gerard's bed shaking as he pounding up into his hand, his eyes boring into Frank's searching for the answer of his question. "Come for me, baby." 

Gerard let out a choked sob and stilled, a long drawn out moan releasing itself from his swollen, cherry red lips as come spewed from his cock in white stripes and covered his stomach and chest. He shuddered one last time and tilted his head to see Frank all cleaned up, but still wearing the lacy panties and fishnet stockings that made Gerard's dick twitch slightly, making him groan. "Frankie, where the hell did those come from?" Gerard motioned to his outfit as he cleaned himself up with the box of tissues placed conveniently by his bed. 

Frank giggled and shrugged, "that's a secret, baby. But I can tell you enjoyed them," he winked. 

"Oh, you have no idea how hot you look in lacy. When I see you next, I expect you to be wearing them, Frankie." 

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, love you," and with a wink and a little wave, Frank hung up the call, leaving Gerard to laugh and flop back down onto his bed. 

What was he going to do with Frank?


	10. day 9: against the wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I’m sorry this took so long. I hope it doesn’t suck too badly :)

Frank groaned as the sun shone through the curtains decorating his bland room and hissed as the light came into contact with his skin, pulling the sheets further above his head. He rolled over and stuck his hand out from under the covers, feeling around on his bedside table for the small plastic bag he kept there. His stomach rumbled, and he groaned in delight as he gasped the bag in his hand, immediately retreating into the sheets. Frank held the bag with two hands and brought the nozzle to his mouth, sucking eagerly. Only two droplets of the thirst-quenching liquid poured into his mouth, making Frank moan pitifully as a wave of nausea, followed by a piercing headache, ripped through his body. He was so fucking hungry.

Frank sighed, if only that sick son of a bitch Pete Wentz didn’t bite him when they were hooking up that one time and turn him into this… well, Frank viewed it as a monstrosity, but others would disagree. He reached over again to his side table and grabbed his phone, instantly calling his roommate. Almost as soon as his room started to ring, frantic footsteps could be heard down the hall, getting closer and closer until Frank’s door flew open and a figure could be seen through Frank’s bedsheets.

“Frankie?” Gerard whispered, “you okay?” He placed a hand on his quivering friend’s shoulder, eyebrows creasing in worry as he felt Frank shake.

“I’m so fucking hungry,” Frank groaned, “can you get me a blood bag? Please?”  
Gerard hummed in response, racing down the hallway and opening their fridge, only for his heart to sink into his stomach as he noticed the lack of blood bags. There were none, and Gerard could hear Frank whining and panting from his room, begging for the blood that would satisfy his hunger. Gerard sighed and lifted his hand to the side of his neck, stroking the side lightly with one finger that sent a shiver down his spine. There was only one thing left to do.

He had to let Frank feed from him.

Gerard gingerly crept down the hall and opened Frank’s door, his heart squeezing in his chest as he made out Frank’s covered form shaking from underneath the covers. “Frankie?”

“Gee,” Frank moaned weakly, “do you have the blood bag?”

All went silent.

Gerard pulled the cuff of his hoodie to his elbow and held his left wrist to the blanket opening. He could hear Frank sniff as the smell of fresh blood invaded his senses, making his skin crawl in the best way possible. “This isn’t a blood bag, Gerard. Do you need to get your eyes tested?”

“We’re out of blood bags…” Gerard whispered, “We both know we don’t have enough time to go steal some from the hospital, so you’re just going to have to take it from my vein.”

“Shut the curtains,” Frank groaned, climbing out of the covers when the sunlight stopped streaming in. Why they were open in the first place, he didn’t know. “Are you sure you want to do this? I can last long enough to steal some blood. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me; besides, you need this, Frank. As long as you don’t eat me, we will be fine,” Gerard chuckled, holding his wrist out to Frank again, trying not to groan as Frank licked along the blue vein. You see, Gerard was really fucking gay and had a huge crush on his soft, vampire roommate that was just a bundle of marshmallows wearing a trench coat. He knew Frank was bi, but he also knew that Frank wasn’t looking for a relationship, something about being immortal or whatever.

Frank softly sucked on the skin, bruising it lightly and creating a softer surface to sink his teeth. “Are you sure you are okay with this?” He continued to lick around Gerard’s wrist, making it increasingly difficult for the latter not to moan.

“I-It’s honestly fine Frankie. You need this.”

Frank nodded, licking Gerard’s wrist a final time before he extracted his fangs from behind his gums, the sunlight reflecting on the white bone and making them appear longer and sharper, making Gerard gulp. He wasn’t stupid – he knew it was going to hurt. Frank had explained the insides and outs of vampirism when he first moved into the apartment. The initial penetration would hurt before the healing properties of the venom would ease into his bloodstream. Frank comparing it to the anaesthesia you would get at the hospital, while Gerard compared it to sex, I mean, what else hurt when it first went penetrated?

Frank pressed his fangs against Gerard’s skin lightly, pulled back, and then latched onto his wrist, sinking his teeth into his pale skin that even rivalled his own. 

Gerard had to stifle a scream as Frank’s fangs tore through his flesh and embedded themselves in his bloodstream. It hurt like hell and all Gerard wanted to do was pull Frank off and run to get some ice for the intrusion, but instead, he sat there patiently biting his tongue. He didn’t want Frank to feel guilty.

Gerard sighed as he felt the pain lessen and slid down the bed, laying on his back as Frank clutched at his side, eagerly sucking the blood from his veins. The pain was non-existent now, just a dull ache in the back of his mind that thudded along with his heartbeat. It was when Gerard found himself to be enjoying this a little too much that he pulled Frank away with one hand, panting as he gained his breath back.

Frank was immediately in Gerard’s face, holding his cheeks and looking into his eyes. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you too much?”

“No, it was fine Frankie,” Gerard mumbled, bringing a shaky hand to touch the deep teeth marks on his wrist, smiling slightly. “I’m okay.”  
\---  
Weeks past from that incident, and from there on, the pair made sure they had blood bags in their fridge. They both wanted to do it again, but by admitting they did, they didn’t want the other to find them weird. Gerard loved the rush he got from the blood being drawn out of his body, he loved the feeling of Frank’s lips against his blushing skin, and he felt oddly complete after having something taken from him.

Frank loved the taste of Gerard’s blood; it tasted oddly sweet and made him yearn for more. The blood from the blood-bags was always sour and stale, like eating leftovers from a meal you weren’t too fond of in the first place. Gerard’s blood was like Frank’s favourite vegan burger covered in delicious goodness with a side plate of strawberry ice cream (the only valid flavour) topped in sprinkles and chocolate sauce. It was like heaven. Not that Frank would ever go, considering he is part demon but whatever.

It was the second week from the …incident… and Gerard spent all that time thinking and thinking and jerking off to the memory of Frank biting him. It was probably unhealthy and weird considering Frank was literally only in the other room when he was doing it, but that is why he invested in a mouth gag. And well, Gerard finally snapped.

Frank had come home in the early hours in the morning after working a gruelling night shift, vampires gotta have a job after all. He crept into the apartment as to try not to wake up Gerard, who was already awake, but Frank didn’t know that. The vampire placed his keys on the counter, before turning around and nearly had a heart attack, “Gerard!” Frank gasped, putting a hand to his chest, “you scared the hell out of me, which trust me, is a hard thing to do when you’re a vampire.” Frank laughed softly at his pun.

Gerard didn’t respond, instead he walked up to Frank and pinned him lightly against the door. “Why are we avoiding this?”

“Avoiding what?” Frank breather, resting his hands tentatively on Gerard’s hips. Before Frank had a chance to speak, Gerard brought their mouths together softly, barely touching, before pulling away and staring into the vampire’s eyes. 

“This,” Gerard whispered, “the way our friendship changed after the bite. I see you staring at me Frank, that’s because I stare at you too.” Frank whined, gripping Gerard’s hips tighter as the latter bent down to whisper into his ear. “And I don’t know why you haven’t acted on what you want. What do you want, Frankie?”

“Anything you’ll give me.”

That was all Gerard needed to latch his mouth back onto Frank’s, pushing him against the wall as a moan vibrated through his throat and into their conjoined mouths. 

Frank kissed back just as hungrily, his hands wandering across Gerard’s lower back and anywhere he could reach. He wanted Gerard. No, he needed Gerard. 

Gerard pulled a part, panting loudly and his hands moving to hold Frank’s face. “I can’t stop thinking about you biting me, Frankie,” Gerard moaned softly, “it felt so fucking good. So I have a question for you; are you hungry?”

Frank let out a high pitched whine and nodded his head, “you taste so good, Gee.”

That was all Gerard needed before he pulled Frank against the wall and pinned him down by his hips. “Wanna ride you,” Gerard moaned in between kisses, “is that okay, Frankie?”

“Oh f-fuck, please,” Frank panted, his erection growing. 

Gerard smirked, loving how wrecked Frank sounded before they had even started. He pulled back and placed his hands at the hem of his shirt, staring into Frank’s eyes as he pulled it over his head and threw it to the floor. Frank’s mouth practically watered as he stared at Gerard’s milky white chest and the stretch marks around his belly that he just wanted to draw with his tongue. The vampire inched his hands forward and undid the button of Gerard’s pants, sliding them down past his knees and felt a wave of heat go through him as he stared at Gerard’s hard dick tenting his underwear. 

“You’re so hot, Gee,” Frank breathed out, unable to believe the perfection standing in front of him, “can’t wait to feel you bouncing on my cock.” 

Gerard didn’t answer, and instead focused on the task of removing Frank’s shirt and jeans, which was harder than he thought. Soon, the pair were only in their boxes and grinding messily, their moans being lost in their mouths as they kissed hard and sloppily. They only stopped kissing when Gerard felt Frank’s hands at the hem of his boxes, pulling frantically to get them off. He obliged and slipped them off, doing the same to Frank and groaning as he caught sight of his cock, hard and leaking from the red tip. Gerard whined, high pitched and needy, and that was all Frank needed to hear before the tables turned and he pinned Gerard against the wall, growling in his ear. 

Gerard practically melted, loving Frank’s new behaviour. Shy Frank was gone. “Right here,” Gerard panted, grasping at his shoulders and rutting against Frank’s leg, “take me right here against this wall. Oh please.”

“Such a slut,” Frank moaned, dragging his nose against his neck, “you smell so good, just wanna taste you.”

“Then do it,” Gerard scrambled to brush his hair away to reveal his neck, looking as desperate as he felt. 

“You sure, baby?” Frank’s breath ghosted over Gerard’s neck, his light kisses whispering against his pale skin. 

“Bite me.”

“Bite me, what?” Frank growled, throwing Gerard against the wall with more force. 

“Bite me, please.” Gerard whispered, leaning against the wall as his words travelled straight to his dick, making him shiver slightly. 

“Can I bite your neck? I’ll try be gentle, I promise.”

Gerard smiled shyly at how sweet Frank was being, even though his dick was poking his leg. “Yes.” 

Frank suckled lightly on the exposed skin, moaning softly at the feeling of blood flowing underneath, inhaling the scent of sweetness he desired. After a few gentle kisses and creation of love marks, he sunk his teeth into the flesh and nearly collapsed in pleasure as the taste of Gerard filled his senses. 

Gerard tensed and hissed through his teeth, but then went slack as the healing properties kicked in, leaving him relaxed and very horny. “More,” Gerard found himself subconsciously whispering, tugging at Frank’s hair. But Frank did the opposite, he instead sucked three more times before pulling off. 

“I’m saving it for when I’m buried instead of you,” he said hoarsely, blood dripping from his mouth and making Gerard’s knees weak and stomach churn in delight. Frank resumed kissing Gerard’s lips, rocking lightly against their clothes erections and smearing blood across both their faces. 

Soon it wasn’t enough, and they were stripped down bare, and after prepping him, Frank slid into Gerard’s tight heat, moaning at the sensations rippling into his core. Frank bottomed out and moaned into Gerard’s mouth, panting harshly against the squirming boy. His legs were hooked around Frank’s waist, his body moving up the wall with every one of Frank’s thrusts. 

Gerard started to bounce on Frank’s cock as much as their position would let them, before he shifted slightly to his left and he nearly screamed. Instead he settled for a cat like yowl and threw his head forward as his prostate was hit. “R-right there!”

“Right there? Gonna make you feel so good, gonna fuck you so good with my thick cock, cause you’re mine, aren’t you, Gee?” Frank growled. Gerard whimpered, as another shock wave tore through him, and didn’t respond until he felt a hand around his throat. 

“I-I’m yours, yours F-Frankie,” He gasped out, eyes rolling back into his head as he was brought closer and closer to his climax. “Bite me, please! Fuck, I’m so close.”

Frank didn’t need to be told twice before he stuck his fangs into Gerard neck and greedily sucked out the liquid heaven. He heard Gerard scream before he went slack and his come coated both their stomachs. After a few more thrusts, Frank pulled away from Gerard’s neck and climaxed into Gerard’s heat, a string of obscenities flooding from his mouth. 

It wasn’t until their breathing calmed down did Frank pull out and gingerly lowered Gerard to the ground, who stumbled before holding onto the wall and giving Frank a small smile with blushing cheeks. 

“Was that okay?” Frank asked softly, bringing a hand to cup Gerard’s cheek.

“Everything is perfect.”


	11. day 10: doggy style

Frank adjusted his shades as he stepped out into the setting sun after work, the beams causing a golden hew to fill his skin and make it akin to golden drops of honey. He sighed and ran a hand through his long black hair, breathing in the scents that busied around him as everyone rushed home from long strenuous days at work. It was a Friday, and he was ready to release some steam.

He checked the time on his watch and grinned when he saw 5:06 pm glinting back at him. The club he was going to tonight opened at 5 pm, and he liked to get there early to spy out all the Alphas as they would dwindle into the bar. As he strode into the club, he nodded to the owner who, he knew by name by this point because he was at the club at least twice a week, and went into one of the back rooms, grabbing the bag he stored there for times like these.

Frank hastily tore off his work clothes and shimmied into the tightest pair of skinny jeans he owned and an Iron Maiden shirt that he messily cut into a crop top. He laced up his boots, fluffed up his hair and sent himself a small smile in the mirror. Tonight was the night. He hoped.  
He had been coming to this club for six months now, and every time an Alpha would take one look, one sniff, of him and not go anywhere near him. Frank didn't know why, he thought he smelt and looked alright, but he kept on telling himself he just hadn't met the right Alpha yet. 

Hopefully.

His reflection smiled back at him, and Frank fluffed up his hair one more time before throwing his bag in the cupboard and walking back out the door, sliding into his chair by the bar, grinning at the cocktail that was there waiting for him. It was probably a sign Frank was at the bar too much, but he stopped caring after the first two weeks.

Frank sipped his cocktail and giggled at the feeling of bubbles entering his mouth while looking around for any Alphas. There were mainly betas with a few omegas here and there – but no Alphas. It was nearly midnight, and Frank was slowing losing hope that an Alpha would enter, let alone talk to him. He was just about to finish his second cocktail cause hey, he's a slow drinker, but as he looked towards the door for the last time, his nose picked up a delicious scent and his eyes were drawn to the image of beauty.  
The Alpha had should length black hair that fell in strands over his eyes and piercing hazel eyes that made Frank's stomach drop. But what made his mouth water was the Alpha's hands. His nails were painted black with perfection, and his fingers looked rather long and damn, was that a turn on.

Frank's leg started bouncing nervously underneath the bar table, Jesus did this Alpha make him nervous, but in a good way, because this guy was making his stomach churn with nerves and arousal. As he was about to turn back towards the bar, cause let's face it, Frank was too nervous to say anything to the handsome stranger, they met eyes, and the stranger smirked. Frank smiled coyly and gestured slightly to the stool next to him, hoping the stranger got the message.

He did and sauntered over to the bar, ordering a diet coke, and sitting down next to Frank. "So, what's a pretty little thing like you doing at a place like here?" The Alpha spoke low and commanding, making Frank shiver.

"Trying to get a handsome Alpha like you to notice me," Frank winked, biting his bottom lip while looking at the Alpha from under his fringe. "Do you have a name?"

"Gerard," the name rolled off his tongue like liquid honey, and it made Frank's stomach tighten in anticipation. "And you are you, cutie?" Gerard winked.

"Frank, but you can call me Frankie," he purred, resting on his elbows to look into Gerard's eyes with an intensity that would hopefully have the latter swooning.  
Gerard smirked and ordered another drink for the both of them, loving the small omega that sat across from him.  
***  
They ended up going separate ways that night, Gerard having to leave for work, but they exchanged phone numbers and meaningful kisses with promises to meet again soon.

It was a week later when Frank began to feel it: his heat.

His face paled, and he rushed home, already beginning to feel the effects, the main one being the warm slick running down his thighs and the sudden hotness that over took him. 

Frank brought his shaky hands to the door, and after dropping the keys twice, ran inside and straight to his room where his special box resided. He removed the long purple dildo and after prepping himself, shoved it up his ass. Frank rode the dildo, shifting it slightly and then screamed in pleasure as it hit his prostate. As he came he only had one face in mind: Gerard  
***  
It was a choice of pure lust that made Frank pick up his phone and dial the Alpha's number. Nothing could have stopped him. Frank was on a mission. A mission to be knotted and used like a fuck toy. 

It took a bit of persuading for Gerard to agree to come over, the Alpha not wanting Frank to think he was merely using him for his own personal gain. But at that moment Frank didn't care; he just needed release. 

As soon as Gerard lifted his hand to knock on Frank's door, the sweet smell of his heat soaked his senses. He knocked on the door three times and was greeted to the sight of a sweating Frank wrapped in a coat, the scent of arousal distinguishable from a mile away. 

"Darling, why are you in a trench coat if you're hot?" Gerard asked as he was ushered into the dimly lit apartment. 

Frank turned around, "because I'm wearing something special under here for you," and with that he dropped the coat to reveal dark red lingerie. Red panties adored his lower half, his fully hard dick tenting and straining the fabric. A bralette decorated his chest and contrasted beautifully against his olive toned skin, making Gerard's mouth water. The fishnets and garter belt hugged his thighs deliciously and goodness was the Alpha ready to devour the small omega. 

"You dressed up nice and pretty for me, puppy?" Gerard's voice sounded like liquid sex and before Frank knew what he was doing, he was on his knees with his face rubbing Gerard's thigh. "Aww what a pretty, desperate puppy," he cooed, slipping his finger into Frank's mouth. 

Frank didn't even ask for permission before he started to messily grind onto the Alpha's leg, moans leaving his mouth as he practically cried from the pleasure his cock craved. 

Gerard eyed the greedy omega who was humping his leg aggressively, hair tousled and bralette askew. He grabbed Frank by the hair and yanked him back, "did I say you could do that?" He growled. 

"N-no," Frank stuttered, staring at Gerard with wide eyed. 

"No what?"

"N-no sir?"

"Good puppy," Gerard brought his hand and stroked Frank's cheek, trailing his fingers into his mouth and making the greedy little omega suck on them. 

Frank pulled away, panting. "Gee, please, I'm so fucking horny and I don't think I can last much longer," Frank was practically crying. 

Gerard smirked to himself and trailed his fingers down to the little omega's ass, the slick leaking and staining Frank's panties. "What do you want, puppy?"

"F-fuck me, please! Alpha, I need you!" Frank sobbed, grabbing at Gerard's legs desperately. 

Gerard didn't give Frank time to say anything else and instead forced him to the floor, covering his body with his own. He sniffed the side of Frank's neck, basking in the needy whimpers that left the omega's mouth. "You want me to knot you? Fill you up like a greedy little puppy?" Gerard whispered. 

"Y-yes, please Alpha, I need you so bad!" Tears streamed down Frank's face in desperation.

Gerard started kissing Frank's lips with a new found hunger as he tasted the sweetness that coated them. Frank felt a hand come up to his chest and squeeze his nipple gently, causing him to whine and buck his hips. He needed more friction. 

Gerard's fingers found their way to Frank's hole and he groaned as he felt the slick coat them. He pushed a finger in, marvelling at the tightness that surrounded him, and started to slowly fuck him, adding in a second finger. Gerard felt himself grow hard as Frank moaned and withered around his fingers, loving the way the omega looked so needy. 

"Alpha, please, I-I need your big cock," Frank panted, pawing at Gerard's chest in a feeble attempt to push him off. "Fill me up, please Alpha, make me yours!" Frank finished on a high pitched whine. 

Gerard kneeled in between Frank's legs and started to unbutton his pants, loving the desperate look Frank was giving him. He pushed his jeans and underwear down, stroking his cock with a low moan. Frank's mouth was salivating, his ass clenching as he caught sight Gerard's thick, long cock. Alpha's dicks were usually larger than average, but goodness was Gerard well-endowed. 

Gerard pushed Frank down and moved him on his hands on knees. "I'm going to take you doggy style because you're a dirty, little puppy aren't you?" Gerard asked lowly, nipping at Frank's ear. Frank didn't respond and gasped when he felt a hit to his ass. "Answer me when I talk to you, puppy."

"Yes! Y-yes! I'm your dirty puppy!" Frank would have said anything to get that dick inside him. 

Gerard groaned and stroked his cock one more time before lining it up to Frank's ass, collecting the slick that gathered there with his tip before pushing in all the way. 

Frank practically screamed as Gerard pushed in, loving the stretch and wanting nothing more then to be filled up and used like a toy. He definitely preferred a real dick to the dildo stuffed underneath his bed, he loved the feel of the heat and the twitches that caused him to moan and beg for more. As Gerard thrusted particularly hard, the omega's back arched and he moaned out, a dribble of spit falling from his mouth. 

"Yeah? You like t-that?" Gerard panted, sweat lining his forehead, "you like me pounding into you, pup? Like my big cock filling you up? Want me to knot you and make you mine?" Frank moaned in response. "Fuck yeah you do."

Gerard moved his hand from Frank's hips and tugged at his hair, leaning over and biting at Frank's neck. "Ah, o-oh, fuck," Frank panted, "I'm close."

Gerard grabbed Frank's hips and pulled them forward to match his thrusts, "fuck, you're not coming until I say so."

Frank's arms began to ache underneath him, and as Gerard thrusted into his prostate again, he screamed and his arms collapsed out underneath him. He was on his elbows now, moaning like a cheap whore. "Alpha, please, I'm s-so close," he panted, moving his arm to jerk himself off, "please let me come!"

Gerard grunted and slapped Frank's ass, "did I say you could touch yourself?"

"N-no. I'm sorry Alpha," Frank was crying again, not from pain, but from needing to come. He was so close but it was like his body knew only to come when an Alpha deemed fit, and that was not now. 

"I'm gonna come, pup. I'm gonna fill you up so good, make you scream and beg for more." Gerard's knot started to grow, and instead he started to do small thrusts with his prohibiting movement. "My knot is going to stretch, oh fuck, is going to stretch you open and make you mine," Gerard let out an unusual high pitched whine at the end, ceasing all movements before he came deep into the omega below him. When he came to, Frank was still hard and leaking below him, whimpering out pleas. Gerard stroked the side of his face and brought his other hand to stroke Frank quickly. "You can come, my little omega."

It was like Frank had been destroyed and rebuilt with Gerard's hands because as soon as he spoke those words, he was coming all over the floor in thick white spurts and whining to the Alpha.

When Frank was done, Gerard laid them down on the floor, making Frank face him, which was more difficult than it seems when his dick was still stuck up the omega's ass. "Sorry about the whole... being stuck together thing," Gerard spoke quietly, stroking Frank's face as he slowly opened his eyes. 

"It's okay," Frank whispered, "I like being so close to you. Though it won't be for long, knowing my heats I'll get hard again soon, especially with a hot Alpha like you here." 

They both laughed quietly and continued to look at each other, memorising their faces in case this were a one time thing. 

"I really like you, Gerard," Frank spoke, shattering the silence that surrounded them like a safety blanket. "And I don't know if what we just did was a one time thing or not, but I don't want it to be." Frank covered his face in fear of rejection, however, he looked up as he felt a soft hand on his chin. 

"I like you too, Frankie, and I definitely want this to happen again. Not just sex, but other cheesy romantic things." 

"Did you want to go on a date then? I really like ice cream," Frank smiled sheepishly.

"I would love to," a faint blush dusted Gerard's cheeks, "however I think it would be best if we did after your heat. We don't want you getting all desperate out in public." 

"So it's a date?" Frank asked hopefully. 

"It's a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry this took so long. Last month I did a complete rupture of my ACL and had to have surgery. I've been doing rehab in my spare time and furious exam prep so apologies it took so long!   
> My summer holidays start soon so hopefully I will be able to update more frequently.   
> Have a good day/night and happy Ieroween!


	12. day 11: dom/sub

'Baby can't you see?'

Gerard moved his hips fluidly to the music flowing out of the speaker, his loose shirt twirling around his waist as he brought the hairbrush up to his mouth.

'A guy like you, should wear a warning.'

A hand ran through his hair and he bit his lip as his hand trailed down his chest, revealing milky white skin.

'There's no escape.'

He fell to his knees and crawled up to the mirror, his ass swishing behind him in his loose jeans. He smirked in the mirror. Damn, was he hot.

'You're dangerous. I'm loving it.'

He was interrupted by his phone beeping, making him frown in frustration, but as soon as he read who the message was from, he beamed and squealed in delight. The name <3 Frankie <3 stared back at him, causing him to smile and get that happy feeling in him stomach.

"Hey Gee, I'm on my way home from work now. I can't wait to see you, my love <3"

Gerard clutched his phone to his chest and giggled. He loved his husband. So much. He flopped onto the floor and grabbed their kitty, Lotion, before he could run away, and cuddled him close. Frank had gotten Lotion for Gerard as a present three years ago, and ever since Gerard read to him, they had been bonded. However, now, every night, Lotion refused to settle down without Gerard reading him a story. It was like having a toddler, but in cat form. If he wasn't read to every night, then while Frank and Gerard were trying to sleep, Lotion would bite at their toes until Gerard read to him. It had to be Gerard though, one-time Frank tried to read to him and Lotion meowed and bit the book until it was given to Gerard.

'Too high, can't come down.'

Though when they got into the... style of their relationship, well that took a little longer. It was Frank who first proposed the idea and liking to a dom/sub relationship. It wasn't a deal breaker, but something he certainly enjoyed. Gerard was hesitant at first, he was a vanilla kind of dude, but after the first month of Frank taking care of him and feeling like he was making Frank extremely happy, they continued the lifestyle, much to both of their delight. 

Gerard threw his head back and his arms in the air, and with one final wink at the mirror, he turned off his music and picked up Lotion.

"Aren't you a cutie Mr Lo Lo?" He cooed, scratching him underneath the chin. "Now let's quickly finish folding up all the clothes before Frankie gets home huh?" Lotion meowed in response, and when Gerard put him down, walked over and sat next to the pile of clean laundry that was on the bed. 

Gerard was down to his last shirt when he heard the unmistakable sound of keys jingling in the door. He shot up and ran to the lounge room, sitting on the couch as the door swung open to reveal a tired Frank. "Hey, Gee," he sighed, placing his bag on the kitchen counter and taking his shoes off. 

"Hi, Sir," Gerard smiled, standing up to go take his husband's suit jacket off, leaning to give him a peck on his cheek. "How was your day?"

Frank sighed again. "It was stressful. I had to get all of the reports in by today and I was absolutely swamped."

Gerard moved to sit behind Frank on the couch and started to massage his shoulders, smiling when he heard Frank whine quietly and fall back against him. "Well, I'm sure you did fantastic, Sir."

"I just, I hope I did okay and I didn't make any mistakes in the reports, otherwise I'm screwed."

Gerard could feel Frank's stress levels rising higher and kissed his cheek sweetly, "shh, just relax." 

He was massaging Frank for all of ten minutes before he fell asleep, his long day and limited sleep finally catching up to him. Gerard moved away from him slowly as to not wake Frank, and stared to cook dinner; spaghetti, Frank's favourite. 

Frank began to stir as Gerard was setting the table and scooping the pasta into their bowls. He smiled as Frank's head peeked at him from the couch, his hair messy and eyes half closed. "Dinner's read," Gerard spoke softly, as to not startle his husband.

Frank hummed in response and moved to sit at the table, practically moaning as the delicious smell from the spaghetti made its way into his senses. "Thanks for the dinner, my love."

They chatted idly as they ate, mainly about their weekend plans, and it wasn't until Frank mentioned his chores did his blood run cold. 

"Did you complete all of your chores today, Gerard?" Frank asked as he was twirling spaghetti around his fork.

"Yup."

"Even cleaning up the playroom after we used it last night?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

Gerard froze in his actions and looked at wide eyes. No, he had not. It was like Frank could read his mind, because he stood up, grabbed Gerard by the ear, and led him to their playroom down the hall. He showed Gerard the bundled up sheets and the cockring across the room. "What do you call this?" Frank asked quietly. 

Gerard whimpered, "a dirty room."

"And why didn't you clean it?"

"Because I forgot to." Gerard hid his face behind his fringe.

"And what were you doing instead of cleaning this room?"

"Doing my other chores, Sir!" Gerard looked at Frank helplessly, trying to get back onto his good side.

"And what else?"

Gerard's cheeks flamed red from embarrassment, "I was dancing, sir."

Frank hummed in response and nudged him in the room and left him in the center while he went to a cupboard. "I expect you to be in position by the time I turn back around."

Gerard dropped to his knees in front of the bed, facing Frank, with his head down and hands behind his back, frowning as his fringe began to tickle his cheeks. Frank turned around a moment later, a smirk on his face as he placed the chosen objects on the bedside table out of Gerard's view. Before he said anything, he grabbed Gerard by the arm and threw him on the bed, making the latter squeak. He loved it when Frank was rough.

"Why am I about to punish you, runt?" Frank asked softly, unbuckling Gerard's collar and replacing it with the 'Punishment Collar,' as Gerard liked to call it. It was black, but was a coarser material to his usual one and scratched against his neck uncomfortably. He whined in the back of his throat, and Frank stopped what he was doing. 

"What was that, boy?" Frank knew what he had heard.

"Nothing!" Gerard was quick to try and cover his tracks, but he forgot that Frank hated liars.

"I think we both know that was a lie," Frank growled low in his throat, "which is a shame, because that means I have to extend your punishment."

Gerard's eyes went wide and he immediately regretted everything. "No, I'm sorry, Sir!" Gerard scooted back on the bed away from Frank, who was not amused. However, he knew that Gerard's scared act was all play, if he really wanted to stop then he would have used their safeword. 

"You have to the count of three to come and bend over my knee. One," Gerard peeked at Frank from behind his hands. "Two," Gerard felt like being a brat today. "Three." Gerard smirked from behind his hands. "I hope you just realised how much worse you just made your punishment, brat." Gerard didn't have anytime to process Frank's words before his ankles were grabbed and he was pulled into the center of the bed, hands and legs cuffed to the bed posts. Frank walked around to the table and picked a riding crop, walking back to Gerard's feet while running the object down Gerard's clothed chest. "What is your safeword?"

"Butterfly..."

"And your action?" Gerard held up his three center fingers and Frank nodded to himself. "We should probably get you out of these clothes then." Frank pulled down Gerard's jeans and boxers, leaving them to bunch by his ankles, and pulled his shirt over his head to rest by his wrists. He grabbed the riding crop and ran it over Gerard's foot lightly, "you are going to get fifteen hits, and then I'll figure out what to do with you." 

"Yes Sir," Gerard responded, bracing himself for what was about to come. A hit landed on his bare thigh and he cried out, but not before saying, "one, thank you Sir." By the tenth hit, Gerard's thigh had turned red and purple and a small amount of blood dotted his skin. "Eleven, thank you, Sir!" Tears were running down Gerard's face, and as he thanked his Master for the final hit, his head collapsed against the bed as more tears cascaded down his face like a waterfall. Frank threw the riding crop away and bent down to kiss his husband's thigh, sucking on the skin slightly. After Gerard calmed down, Frank kissed his lips sweetly and then grabbed the blindfold next to Gerard's head and wrapped it around his eyes, and placed a cockring around his dick. "

"You okay, baby?" Frank whispered softly, licking Gerard's cheek and going down to nibble at his ear. 

"Yeah," Gerard breathed. He was dropping into subspace, and Frank loved it. 

"You were naughty, weren't you?" Frank squeezed Gerard's cock slightly and slapped him lightly when he didn't respond to his question.

"Yes, Sir. I was naughty." Gerard was trying really hard to not react to the steady pace of Frank jacking him off, but it was getting progressively harder, especially as he ran his thumb along his slit.

"But you won't forget your chores tomorrow, will you?" Frank growled, letting go of Gerard's hard dick.

"No, Sir! I'll be good, I promise!"

"That's what I like to hear," Frank smirked, "now, baby, how do you feel about sensory deprivation?"

Gerard's lower stomach tingled in anticipation and he had to stop himself for screaming out yes. "Yes please, Sir. If you think I'm deserving, that is." 

"I think you are, for taking your punishment so well." Frank fastened a ball gag around Gerard's mouth and placed noise cancelling headphones around his ears, loving how he looked so helpless. Frank grabbed Gerard's hand lightly and made him make three fingers, his safe sign, before letting him go back to normal, reminding him that at any time he could use this to stop. Frank never wanted to seriously hurt or scare his husband.

Frank situated himself kneeling in between Gerard's spread legs and took his shirt off, already feeling himself get hot and bothered. He ran his hands across Gerard's chest and marveled in the way he saw his breath quicken from surprise. Frank took his time licking and kissing Gerard's chest and thighs. Oh my God, his thighs. Frank could kiss Gerard's thighs for hours on end, and he especially loved it when they were wrapped around his head as he would eat him out. Absolutely perfect.

His own cock was finally brought to his attention as he brushed against Gerard's thigh, and he rushed to get the lube. He needed release. 

Gerard was squirming on the bed as best as he could. He couldn't hear or see a thing and he never knew what Frank was up to. The only constellation he had that Frank was near him was the dick leaking against his thigh. Suddenly, a slicked up finger was pressed at his hole, and he moaned against the gag as it was pushed in. He needed more. Gerard was trying to fuck himself on the now three fingers inside him, but it was difficult considering he was tied up, but he kept on trying until he earned a slap on his already red thigh. All of Frank's efforts were fruitless though as he brushed against Gerard's prostate and he bucked his hips. 

At this, he pulled his fingers out, and Gerard hoped he wasn't about to get punished. All of these thoughts vanished as he felt Frank's slicked up cock brush against his hole. Frank pushed in slowly, panting at the feel of tightness around him. Gerard was all blissed-out at the feeling of Frank entering him slowly, and this was all amplified by being stripped of his sight and hearing. He didn't know what Frank would do next, although he had a pretty good guess.

Frank started up a slow, teasing pace that only increased as he steadily lost control. Gerard loved the long drag of his Master's cock fucking into him, and he loved the feel of his husband over him, kissing his neck and making him feel so loved and dirty at the same time. He felt his orgasm approaching him, and nearly cried when it was stopped by the ring clasped on his cock. He knew Frank was close though, he could feel it. Frank was grabbing him all over and kissing his skin sloppily, the tell-tale sign of his approaching orgasm. With a cry, Frank came inside Gerard and pulled out, taking a minute to calm down before he took off the cockring. Gerard's brain short-circuited as he felt Frank's warm, hot mouth around him and it was merely seconds before he was coming down his throat and going slack against the bed. 

Frank pulled off and wiped his mouth, removing the headphones, blindfold and gag from Gerard and kissing him slowly. "I love you," he whispered.

Gerard just smiled dopily back and shut his eyes. 

When he opened them again, he was in a bath with Frank washing him slowly. "Welcome back, my love."

"Hi Frankie," Gerard mumbled.

"You feeling okay?"

Gerard smiled shyly, "best sex we've ever had."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for the wait. I'm on summer holidays now so hopefully there shouldn't be a huge wait between chapters.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this one!
> 
> Have a good day/night!


	13. day 12: rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you that this isn't a Frank x Ryan chapter, everything in this book will be pure Frerard!
> 
> Also, I do not condone cheating in retrospect of this chapter. What Gerard says is rather manipulative.
> 
> (fun fact. i nearly posted this chapter with "condom" written instead of "condone" and i literally would not have picked up on it if i didn't enter it into google to check spelling)

Frank and Ryan were making out on the Frank's bed when Ryan posed the question.

"What's your experience with rimming?"

Frank's brain short-circuited and he froze. What the fuck was rimming?

He didn't want to answer Ryan's question with a no, because he felt like he should have known what something as simple as rimming was. "Um, yeah, I have experience with... rimming." The word felt foreign on his tongue, twisting and forming in his mouth before escaping his lips and casting the room into silence, bar the sound of the two panting.

Ryan hummed and brushed his lips against Frank's neck, "mmm, fuck. We should do it next time you're back from college."

Frank relaxed slightly, okay, this he could do. He wasn't back from college in a few more weeks, that gave him time to learn what the fuck rimming was. Maybe his roommate could help him, Gerard had quite a few hookups. He wasn't a slut by any means, but he had been in a few relationships and attended parties regularly. Gerard was sure to know what rimming was, because let's be real, Frank was too shy to google what rimming was and not feel awkward and flustered like a virgin. 

Later that week, Frank was back at college and making his way back to his dorm bundled in jackets and trying to balance too many psychology books in his tiny arms. Him and Gerard were meant to meet back at their dorms before heading off to Ray's house with a few friends... or were they coming to his dorm? Frank was honestly too baked last night to remember the details, he just remembers eating a fuck ton of skittles and staring at the wall for a solid three hours. Too say Gerard was worried would have been an understatement.

Frank fished his key out of his pocket and shoved it into the door, stumbling into it in the process and spilling his books onto the floor. He cursed and pushed the door open and bent down to grab his books, grumbling in the process and making the occupants of his dorm laugh at the bumbling midget.

"Hey, dude, you realise that you have a book-bag for a reason, right?" Gerard gestured to the nearly empty bag hanging off of Frank's shoulder.

"Yeah, well, I obviously forgot it was there, otherwise I would have used it." Frank rolled his eyes and dumped his books on his desk. "At least I wasn't asking our entire dorm block where my phone was when it was in my pocket the whole time."

Gerard blushed crimson and turned to Ray, who was sitting on his bed. "Should we wrap up the midget?"

Ray nodded and the pair stood up. Frank paled, "Nuh uh, get back," he ran to stand on his bed, holding his heavy text book in front of him like a shield. "Oh come on, guys, you did this like, three days ago!"

"Actually, it was one," Ray corrected, grabbing Gerard's blanket.

"The fuck?" Frank shrieked as Gerard went to grab him, "was it when I was high?"

Gerard laughed, "when are you not high?"

"Right now, so get back! I have a book and I am not afraid to use it!"

Gerard and Ray exchanged a look before they both pounced on him, Gerard holding Frank still while Ray wrapped him up tightly in the blanket like one would do with a baby. They stood back and admired their work, which was an unamused looking Frank swaddled up like a little baby burrito.

"Aw, look at the little baby," Gerard cooed, squeezing Frank's cheeks before quickly retreating his fingers as Frank tried to bite them. "Bad baby!" Gerard flicked his nose.

"What time is everyone coming here?" Ray turned to Gerard.

"In like an hour, so Frank can be a Burrito Baby until then," Gerard smirked and Frank groaned and hung his head. It was going to be a long hour.

0--0

When Bert and Jack finally arrived, Frank was sweating in his blanket burrito, grumbling under his own breath and sending Ray and Gerard daggers with his eyes. Finally, Gerard unrolled him and squeaked as Frank pounced on him and knocked him to the floor. "That's what you get for rolling me up into a burrito and leaving me there for an hour!"

Bert and Jack stood by the doorway with a look of confusion on both of their faces. To break the silence, Bert lifted up the carton of beer he brought, "I got the alcohol!"

The next hour was a blur to Frank, slamming down shots and dancing around the small dorm room making a fool of himself. By the time Frank surfaces from the dizziness of alcohol, he is laying on his dorm floor groaning, his shirt damp with what he hopes is water. He lets out a weak groan that alerts Gerard, who is slumped half on his bed, half on the floor with his face covered in his hair that is dripping wet.

"What happened last night?" Frank whispered into the abyss.

"Mmm shut, up you're too loud," Gerard mumbled, shifting himself only to crumple to the ground.

"Says the one who made a racket falling off the bed."

Gerard merely grumbled in response and gave Frank the finger.

After an hour of trying to go back to sleep, Frank and Gerard collectively got up and congregated by the coffee machine and had together at least ten cups. They still felt like shit.

It was when they sat on the couch in silence that Frank decided to grow some balls and ask him the nagging question at the back of his mind.

"So... Gerard. I, um, have a question. But you have to promise not to laugh."

"I mean, I can't promise that, but anyway, shoot."

Frank wrung his hands together nervously, "so, you know how you're more... sexually experienced than me?"

"Are you calling me a slut?" Gerard laughed, finding it amusing how Frank squirmed on the couch.

"No! I just, Ryan brought up doing something sexual the other day but I have no clue what it is." Frank spat out, his face heating up.

"Just Google it?"

"You really think that I, the most awkward person alive, would be able to look up what rimming is and not get all shy and flustered?"

Gerard shifted in his seat, "oh, so he wants to do rimming?" He smirked.

"Yes!" Frank threw his hands up in the air, "and I don't know what the fuck it is!"

Gerard leaned forward in his chair, "did he specify if you or him were to be on the receiving end?"

"Um, no? But I assumed he would be, after all he's the one that brought it up." Frank shrugged.

"Well... I could always show you." Gerard smirked, shifting closer to his friend. 

Frank shrugged again, "yeah sure," he just figured that Gerard would show him a video or some shit, not kiss him square on the mouth. He spluttered and pulled back, "what the hell dude?"

"Well, you wanted me to show you..." Gerard trailed off, not tearing his gaze from Frank's lips. 

"I thought you would show me a video or something, not show me on... well, me!" Frank was getting flustered, his cheeks heating up to the colour of rubies.

"It's the best way to learn, wouldn't it be hot with my tongue up your ass, making you moan and feel so good. Because I can tell you from experience, it feels amazing. And doing it to someone else... it's so good knowing that you're causing that much pleasure to someone else," Gerard whispered, his hand moving to Frank's thigh and his lips ghosting his ear, making Frank's stomach tingle in anticipation and nerves.

"But I found be cheating on Ryan," Frank couldn't deny that Gerard's proposal sounded fun and, quiet honestly, sexy, hot, steamy, Gerard's tongue in his ass, making him moan and beg for more- Okay his thoughts had to stop there before he got himself into an even worse situation. But would rimming with Gerard really be a bad situation...? Frank shook his head and brought himself to the situation at hand. "Pardon?"

"I said, just don't tell Ryan. It'll just be a one time thing. And besides, you don't want to go in there without at least some experience..." Gerard brought his mouth to Frank's neck and kissed lightly. Gerard's lips felt ridiculously good on his neck and he keened lightly in his throat, feeling the older smirk against his skin as he felt the vibrations through his lips. 

"Only this one time," Frank said, "I just need to know how to do rimming, okay? This means nothing," he ended on a whine, grabbing Gerard's shoulders only to push him away and look into his eyes. "Tell me this means nothing."

"This means nothing," Gerard whispered, before cracking into a smirk, "now let me eat your ass."

"You gotta warm me up first, dude."

"Yeah, yeah," Gerard leaned in and kissed Frank, moaning into his mouth hungrily. Frank's felt as though his body was on fire. He was practically dying to feel what rimming felt like. He wondered if it was similar to what a girl felt while being eaten out. But then he reminded himself that he did not have a clit in his ass. Frank frowned as Gerard deepened the kiss, his hand creeping up Frank's leg, then how did it feel good to be eaten out in the ass? 

"Gerard," Frank pulled away, "how can your tongue up my ass make me feel good if I don't have a clit?" 

"Really, this is what you think about while we are making out? I'm hoping you're not hiding a clit in there," he gestured to Frank's pants, "but by the look of the strain in your jeans, I think I definitely know you don't have one." Frank wheezed as Gerard's hand and cheek pressed down on his clothed dick. "Come on, baby, I want to know how much you want this."

Frank was panting as Gerard brought his dick out of his pants and underwear, his hand running from top to bottom slowly, sending him these glances that would've toppled him over if he was dumb enough to still be standing. "I want- oh fuck," Gerard encircled his lips around Frank's tip and the mere sight made Frank feel as though he could cum any second. Gerard's red lips stretched around the head, and as he took him further into his mouth, he hollowed his cheeks and Frank swore as he saw his dick move through Gerard's cheeks.

Gerard pulled off and grinned as Frank whined in protest. "Tell me what you want, Frankie."

"Eat me out! O-oh fuck, Gee please eat me out!" Frank bucked in Gerard's hand and squeaked as he was flipped over roughly and forced to his hands and knees. 

"Shhh," Gerard cooed gently, "I'll take care of you." Gerard started mouthing at Frank's thighs and slowly moved up to spread his ass cheeks. "You ready to feel one of the best feelings in the entire world?"

"I still don't understand how rimming can feel good if I, I don't know, don't have a clit- oh my fucking God," Frank let out a sound between a squeak and a moan as he felt Gerard lick a broad strip over his hole. Yeah, okay, he didn't need a clit for this to feel mind blowing. "Fuck, Gee, fuck do that again." Frank was panting as Gerard licked over him again, this time stiffening his tongue to gently prod at the quivering ring of muscle. Frank was a moaning mess, his arms had since given out on him, instead choosing to lay on his chest with his ass up in the air, his cock heavy in between his legs. Gerard moaned as he repeatedly licked his way around Frank's hole, scrapping his teeth along the rim to only pull back to make Frank whine. What Frank really wasn't expecting though, was Gerard diving back in and fucking him with his tongue cause what the fuck. "Gerard," Frank whined, his mouth open wide, shined with spit, and his eyes scrunched shut in pleasure. 

Gerard moved one of his hands from Frank's cheek to his dick, stroking him at a steady pace to bring him to his release. "You close, Frankie? You gonna come and make a mess for me?" Gerard growled low in his throat and that was all Frank need to let out a gasp and a chorus of swears before coming in hot spurts on the sheets.

He collapsed onto the bed and panted heavily, "oh fuck, Gerard, that was fucking amazing." He heard a moan in response and looked over to see his friend with his hand tightly around his cock, fucking into it slowly. 

"You gonna help me out here, Frankie?" Gerard sounded breathless, needy, everything that Frank craved. 

"Yeah, yeah," Frank moved Gerard to his hands and knees, his nerves coming back at full force as he stared at his ass. "Let me know if I fuck up," was the last thing Frank said before spreading Gerard's cheeks and licking over his hole slowly, moaning at the feel and the taste that could only be described as Gerard. 

"Fuck," Gerard drawled out, "just like that baby." He rocked back on Frank's tongue slowly, urging him to fuck him with his tongue like he wanted. Frank poked his tongue in slightly before retreating in nerves. He didn't want to fuck up. Gerard was growing impatient, and with a growl, turned around and pinned Frank down before sitting on his face. 

"Fuck, fuck, Gee, wow," Frank squeaked, and after a soft whack to the back of his head, went back to eating Gerard out, swirling his tongue around the rim before fucking him with it, basking in Gerard's moans and whimpers that flew from his mouth in a flurry. Gerard grabbed a fistful of Frank's hair before forcing him further into his ass, "come on, fucking finger me, you little bitch."

Frank whined, okay, he did not know that he was into that. He brought two fingers up to his mouth, covered them in saliva, and pushed one into Gerard slowly, licking around the intrusion. "Ah," Gerard moaned, "yeah, good boy." Frank was growing hard again and thrust his hips up involuntarily. "Aww, look at you, getting hard again for me," Gerard cooed, pressing a hand down onto Frank's erection. Frank moaned and crooked his finger that was deep inside Gerard's ass, gasping as he rocked back against it. "Right there! Fuck, harder!" Gerard let out a high pitched moan, which Frank found quiet amusing, but the thought quickly vanished as Gerard started to jerk him off.

Frank added another finger, fucking into him quickly as his mouth sucked around his hole and slid in along with his fingers. He moaned around the tight ring of muscle and brought his other hand up to Gerard's cock, clumsily jerking him off. "Frankie, oh, Frankie. I'm close," Gerard was panting, riding Frank's fingers like a whore, "oh, fuck, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Frank felt Gerard's come land on his stomach, but his soul soon left his body as he felt Gerard's lips wrap around his cock once again, and he had no time to warn him before he was shooting his load down his throat and whining like a bitch in heat.

Gerard rolled off Frank and landed next to him, panting and wiping at the smeared spit around his lips. "So," Gerard said way too casually, "that's rimming."

"Yeah," Frank breathed, "I assumed. It was awesome."

"You know, I think you did pretty well for your first time. I was a train wreck when it was mine, but again, I didn't have a teacher as awesome as myself."

"Oh my goodness, you are so big headed," Frank laughed, "but seriously thanks. Now, what does this mean?"

"Nothing," Gerard finished, much to Frank's relief.


	14. day 13: fingering

Gerard collapsed onto his couch in a boneless heap; he had just left Frank's house after the latter left for work, and he was exhausted. They had only been together for two months, but God, did Gerard love Frank. But has he told Frank? Nope. Was he going to? Probably at some point. Gerard grabbed his stuffed bunny and a water bottle from the small coffee table and flicked on the television for some cartoons. As Bugs Bunny played softly throughout the house, Gerard thought back to his weekend at Frank's. 

The days had been spent lounging around, watching movies, and doing one of Gerard's favourite activities; sex. The sex had been gentle, with Frank thrusting in slowly and covering Gerard in kisses. Don't get him wrong, Gerard thought the sex was mind blowing, but he was a kinky little who definitely liked to be spanked and owned. That was the main thing, Frank had no clue that his boyfriend was a little. The rare occasions Frank went to Gerard's house (Gerard preferred going to Frank's so he didn't have to hide all his stuffies and whatnot), Gerard was usually slightly on edge in fear Frank would uncover his "stuffie box" and then breakup with him. He planned to tell him eventually, just not now. 

Before Gerard knew it, he had been staring at the TV for a solid two hours, sucking on his thumb and cuddling his bunny. He was slipping into little space, and honestly, he was kinda cool with it. His phone buzzed beside him, lighting up the screen and alerting Gerard. 

Frank :) : hey baby, you free? can i come over? I miss you <3

Gerard, in his little state of mind, responded.

Gee: com over pls!! i mis u!

Gerard curled up on the couch, completely oblivious to the fact that he should probably start hiding things, and fell asleep. 

\---

The knocking on the door woke Gerard up, and in his sleepy state, he walked straight there and didn't bother to hide his stuffies in case it was Frank. He opened the door and a small smile formed on his lips, "hey Frankie."

"Hey Gee," he leaned on the doorframe, "how was your sleep?"

"Mmm, yeah it was good," he moved to let Frank in, stumbling slightly from his leg falling asleep. "Have good day at work?" He slurred sleepily. 

"Yeah, it was pretty boring, just teaching," Frank was an English teacher at the local highschool. He walked further into the room and raised his eyebrows as Gerard's abandoned stuffie and sippy cup came into view. "Did you have someone over?"

Gerard, who was still by the front door locking it, responded, "nope, just me all day. Watched some TV and and had a nap about an hour ago."

"Then what's with all this... baby stuff?" He gestured to the stuffie.

Gerard's face paled as he came into the view of his stuff, he was too tired for this shit. "Um, my baby cousin came over?"

"I thought you said no one was over, Gerard? Are you lying to me?" Frank knew that he may have been overreacting a little bit, but his mind went to the worst possible scenario, and that was Gerard cheating on him with another man.

"No, no, no, Frankie, I promise that I'm not cheating on you!" Gerard rushed over and brought Frank to sit down on the couch, "I love you so much, honey, you're my everything. I can't lose you," his voice dropped in volume as he uttered the last sentence. He couldn't lose Frank or he'd crumble, and he knew that it was a possible harsh truth when Frank found out about his lifestyle. 

"Then what is it?" Frank's voiced cracked, he was scared that his boyfriend really was cheating on him. As Gerard reached out to hold his hands, he calmed down a little. Okay, it mustn't be that bad. Hopefully. 

"That stuff... it's all mine," Gerard braced for the worse. His hands were so sweaty, his heart was hammering against his ribcage like a jack hammer. 

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know what being a little means?" Gerard asked instead.

"No, not really," okay, Frank was confused.

"So, basically," Gerard paused, how could he explain this? "Um, you know like, daddy kink?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm... into that. But I don't just like calling my boyfriend daddy, I also... participate in the other aspects. The DDLB lifestyle isn't just about me calling my boyfriend daddy, it's also me acting, well, little. I act like a little boy, ranging from three to five years old... But it is important that I'm not in this headspace while we have sex, cause I'm still in the mindset of a little boy, but I do quite like to call my boyfriends 'daddy' during sex, as long as I'm out of little space. While I'm in little space, I need pretty much the same care as someone who is actually that age, which is why Jack is over here often, he helps me while I'm in little space..." Gerard took a deep breath, "I was in little space before you came over, which is why my stuffie is out and my sippy cup. I usually spill drinks," he shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "I understand if you want to break up with me after this, I won't be offended and I'd rather you get it over and done with now then finding out later..."

The room went silent. Frank was sitting there, stunned. He definitely was not expecting this. Okay. He can do this. "Um, okay..."

"Okay?" Gerard asked, he was a little pissed that's all Frank had to say after his big confession. 

Frank turned to face Gerard, "I still want to be with you," he kissed his lips tenderly, "and I'm open to try this with you."

Gerard smiled, "okay."  
\- - -  
Frank had gone home that night and researched about DDLB. He wanted to try this, for Gerard, and it wasn't until the next month that Frank decided to try some of the stuff he learnt. He was waiting in the kitchen for Gerard to come over to his place, and his heart jumped when he heard the front door open.

"Hey, Frankie," Gerard smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "How was your day?"

"It was good... baby boy." Frank knew that he had said the right thing as he saw Gerard's head shoot up and his eyes go wide. 

"That's good... daddy," Gerard was waiting for a reaction too, and he got one as Frank leaned up and kissed him slowly on the lips. 

"I love you, Gee," Frank whispered, moving some of Gerard's fringe from his eyes. 

"I love you too, daddy!" Gerard was starting to enter his little space, and honestly, Frank thought it was quite cute. "Can we go colouring in?" Gerard was bouncing on his feet, grabbing Frank's hands excitedly. 

"Yes we can, sweetie," Frank's heart was melting as Gerard grabbed his stuffed bunny and shuffled to get his colouring in pages before sitting next to him. 

"We can c-colour in a dinosaur. Rawr!" Gerard giggled erratically. "I love dinosaurs!" He grabbed a pencil and started to colour the dinosaur's head purple, colouring out of the lines. 

Frank spent his day with Gerard, helping him colour and then eating dinner with him. It was while they were curled up together, watching a movie, did he notice that Gerard started to get a little antsy. "Hey, Gee, are you feeling alright?"

"Frankie," he whined, crawling into his lap, "I need you..." He looked into Frank's eyes and trailed his hand down his chest and down to the small tent in his pants, palming himself softly. "Frankie... Daddy... I'm so horny," he threw his head back and moaned obscenely.

Frank grabbed his hand and pulled it away slowly, "Gee, baby, are you out of little space?" He asked softly, not wanting to upset him.

"Yeah..." He started moving his hips against their hands, moaning and blushing at the contact.

"Fuck..." Frank grabbed Gerard's hips and stopped his motions. "Gonna ride me?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Gerard said absentmindedly as he started kissing at his neck, "gonna ride your fingers."

"Not my cock, baby boy?"

Gerard shook his head, "I want you fingers. Want to see your tattoos covered in me..." He smirked and put one of Frank's fingers in his mouth, sucking on it as he would his cock. Cheeks hollowed, saliva dripping from his mouth and his tongue stroking the sides slowly. Frank felt his dick swell in his sweatpants and groaned as Gerard added a third finger into his mouth. He drew them out slowly, "want you to fuck me with them now..." He smiled shyly, something that should not have turned Frank on, but of course, it did. 

They pulled of Gerard's sweatpants and boxers quickly and Frank wasted no time in sliding a finger into his boyfriend's tight heat. "Fuck... Gee," Frank groaned, "so tight."

"Daddy," Gerard moaned out, "fuck me harder." He threw his head back, displaying his pale neck to Frank. 

Frank brought his lips to Gerard's neck, biting at the pale area and basking in the whimpers flowing from his mouth freely. He slowed down his movements to annoy the boy and slipped another finger into Gerard. 

"Daddy, I need faster," Gerard whined. 

"No, baby boy. I'm in charge here," Frank said softly, placing a hand on his hip to steady him.

Gerard grunted and moved his hips faster, "I said that I wanted to go faster, daddy."

Frank stopped his movements all together and threw him off of his lap and onto the couch. "And I said that I am in charge," he growled. 

"Fuck, Frankie," Gerard whined, "I like this new side of you."

"Good," Frank grunted, fucking Gerard with his now three fingers buried deep. He found his prostate and stroke it hard, hearing Gerard scream his name. "Such a fucking dirty boy," he growled, "are you my dirty boy?"

"Yes!" He sobbed, rocking on Frank's fingers, "I'm your dirty boy! I'm yours, daddy!" He was getting closer to his release, but he needed more. "Daddy, please, touch me. I need you."

"Where have your manners gone, baby?" Frank asked softly, stilling his movements. 

Tears were prickling in Gerard's eyes from the need to come, "please touch me, daddy."

"Good boy," Frank started finger fucking him fast, bringing his other hand to stroke Gerard off quickly. He needed to see his baby come. It was merely a minute later before Gerard was grabbing at his shoulders, gasping and moaning as he came in between them, slumping onto Frank as he finished. 

"Thank you, Frankie," Gerard mused, cuddling up to his daddy. 

"Baby," Frank whispered, "I still gotta get off."

Gerard perked up at that, smirking at his boyfriend before sinking to his knees. He took Frank's cock out of his sweat pants and stroked him slowly. "Want you to fuck my mouth, 'Kay?" He said before taking the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the slit. 

"Ah, fuck," Frank panted, "you have a mouth made for sucking my cock, baby boy." 

Gerard moaned around the pulsing dick in response, inching him down further before slowly pulling off with his cheeks hollowed. He took him in his mouth again and went all the way, feeling Frank hit the back of his throat. 

"Oh, baby," Frank grabbed the couch tightly. "I'm getting close."

Gerard went up and down Frank's cock quickly, moaning around his and hollowing his cheeks to make it all that tighter for his boyfriend. Frank quickly came with a hoarse cry down Gerard's throat, who swallowed it all. 

"Such a good boy," Frank picked Gerard up and cradled him against his chest. "I love you sweetie, so much."

"I love you more," Gerard said softly, before failing asleep and snoring softly in his boyfriend's arms. 

He was really glad he told Frank about his lifestyle.


End file.
